Of Angels and Salamanders
by Joseph Edward Logue
Summary: Her gentle eyes peered through the partially opened door as her mother was taken from her. Will young Beatrix ever find the 'Flaming Salamander' and avenge her mother? Be there at the end of all things, final chapter posted!
1. Default Chapter

Of Angels and Salamanders.  
  
Chapter One:   
  
Tears and raindrops.  
  
At the age of eight she was but a child however that would soon change for on this day she would begin to grow and mature, not into an adult but a soldier. As she lay under a red velvet blanket she held on to the sheet as if it were the childhood she didn't want to lose. She lay afraid yet excited and still a little tired.  
  
Outside the room on a flower box filled with roses in bloom there sat a bluebird. The gentle creature sang its song to the girl calming her nerves on this new day. Sunlight creeped in through the window and crawled across her almost porcelain doll-like features. Her skin was as pale as the clouds in the sky that day and her lips as red as Andui, the ruby moon.  
  
There came a knock on the door that drew the girl's gaze toward the entrance.  
  
'Beatrix!' Called the gentle voice of Mada, the maid.   
  
'Yes Mada?' She replied.  
  
'I have been sent to wake you. Please get dressed in your uniform and proceed to the depths of the castle for training. You have one hour.'  
  
'Thank you!' Beatrix called back.  
  
As much as she hated to, the poor girl dragged herself out of bed. She crawled along the mattress on all fours and paused before reaching the end. A smile crossed her angelic face as she decided to do one last thing before leaving her childhood behind.   
  
She climbed to her feet and walked to the centre of the king-sized bed. She and began to jump up and down on the bed. She bounced up and down happily as her long brown hair dance in the air. She jumped up and down with such force that she knocked the chandelier from the ceiling in the room below. She finally stopped jumping when she heard the sound of crystal shatter.  
  
With a final leap she landed on the floor and went to have a bath. After a while, when she was 'wrinkled like a prune' as her deceased mother once said she got out of the bath and dried her tiny body. She reentered the room with one towel around her waist and another in her hand.  
  
With the towel in her hand she rubbed her hair until it was dry as a bone and with the other she dried her body. Inside a wooden wardrobe there hung her soldier's uniform, which consisted of a pair of white leather shoes, a long red shirt with white cuffs and collar and a pair of tight white trousers.  
  
Within half and hour she had washed, dressed and combed her hair. She stood in front of the mirror to make sure she looked presentable.  
  
'Mother, I will become strong. I will meet him again one day and justice will be done. In the coming months I may become different; my mood and attitude may change but dearest mother I promise you, you will be avenged.' She said to her reflection.  
  
Beatrix looked on as the girl in the mirror shed a tear. She wiped away the tear and closed her eyes. Instantly she traveled back to that fateful night when her mother was killed.   
  
The wind outside was furious; its howling drowning out the desperate cries of a woman. She was lying on her bed with blood pouring from her nostril. Eyes glazed with a look of pure fear looked upwards to the man who was holding her down. He was barely a man possibly one of the races in between man and beast as his skin colour was light green and sickly looking and his hair as red as the burning sun.  
  
His long, deadlocked, flaming red hair, fell within her grasp. Firmly she grabbed and pulled the locks causing the man to scream loudly. With another thrown fist the woman fell back on the bed  
  
Between a crack in the door two bright eyes could be seen watching the events. The eyes belonged to a child of six who could do nothing but survey the violence.  
  
The woman became that man's slave for a few moments of hell, her body no longer her own. When the man had finished taking his pleasure of her pain, his hands crawled up her body and to her neck. With a firm grip he strangled the poor woman and ended her suffering.  
  
'No!' Cried the young Beatrix.   
  
The man's eyes were drawn to the door. He pulled up his trousers and walked to the door by which time the young girl had fled. Clutching her teddy bear by its hand and wearing nothing but a flower patterned night gown the girl fled from the house somehow losing the man.  
  
The girl ran and ran until she finally came to the palace. Soaked like a rat she walked through the gates and found two palace guards. Tears and raindrops, each indistinguishable from the other ran down her delicate face as she pleaded for help.  
  
'What's wrong?' Asked one of the guards.  
  
'Mother. She. He. Was on top of her. He hurt her.'  
  
'Your father?'   
  
'No, a man with orange hair. He.He!'  
  
'Where do you live?'  
  
'Se-seven Ornitier Street.'  
  
'Take her in.' Said the guard to her partner before running into town in search of the attacker.   
  
As night turned to day and dark clouds fled the sky no word came of the man dubbed the Flaming Salamander. From that day on Beatrix was raised within the confines of the castle. When she came to the age of seven she enrolled in the Alexandrian army, so that she may become strong enough to defeat the man who raped her mother.  
  
[][][][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][] 


	2. Shadows Are Born

Of Angels and Salamanders.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Shadows Are Born  
  
With one last glance at her own reflection she fled from the room. She ran down the corridor outside taking care not to bump into any ornaments or vases as she passed. Soon she stood before a stone stair case, decorated with a red carpet and took a deep breath.  
  
'This is for you mother.' She said before walking down the steps.  
  
With every step she took she grew more and more nervous but she pressed on. That man would pay but if that were to happen she would have to become strong. At the foot of the stairway there was another corridor. With no source of natural light candles lit the way.  
  
The corridor was in fact a disused dungeon that no doubt held many disturbing stories but that was not something she would worry about. At the end of the hall there was a room, once used as a torture chamber but now a training room. To make room more pleasant the walls were coated with royal blue paint and many scrolls hung on the walls.   
  
As she walked into the room she saw fifty or so young girls lined up in rows of five. She took her place at the back and waited for the instructor to arrive. Footsteps echoed through the dungeon. The students readied themselves and prepared to lose their childhood.  
  
Rather than the instructor they had expected, another girl entered the room. She walked past the others and took position beside Beatrix.   
  
'Hey.' Whispered the girl as she tapped Beatrix's shoulder. 'I'm Lani.'  
  
Beatrix turned to the bronzed fingers that rested gently upon the left should. Following the arm from the wrist upwards her eyes journeyed upwards to survey they girl's face. Gentle brown hair was the first thing she noticed as two strands fell over her face. The two loose groupings of hair split her pupils bringing a margin of identical brown over her eyes. A wrinkled nose now caught her sight as a smile and a face full of freckles greeted her.  
  
'Beatrix.' She replied in a hushed tone. 'Nice to meet your acquaintance.'  
  
'Please don't take this as a judge of your character but are you afraid, Beatrix? You look a little nervous.'  
  
'I'm fine if not a little tense. What about you?'  
  
'Honestly? I'm frightened to death.'  
  
'Hey, don't worry. I'll take care of you.' Beatrix said making a wordless promise by patting the girl's back.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
More footsteps came and grew louder and louder until a woman in her thirties entered the room. The woman wore the attire of an Alexandrian General, an emerald coloured suit which was decorated with many medals. Her black hair was tied back in a tidy pony tail with not a follicle out of place. She stood in front of the recruits looking upon them as if they were worthless.  
  
'Ladies, my name is Amidala Gogo. You shall address me as either Madame or General Gogo; I leave this choice to you. I now as a favour of you all. If you are under sixteen and still a child please raise your hand.  
  
A one armed Mexican wave formed in the room with only two people refusing to raise their hand. Beatrix, with her keen intellect noted the pitch of General Gogo's voice and determined that she had lead them into a trap while Lani simply copied the actions of her new friend.  
  
'No!' She screamed. 'There are no children in this room! There are only soldiers! I gave you a choice regarding my name moments ago. Now I give you a choice regarding your lives. If you wish to stay be sure I will push you beyond the barriers of pain and strength for the next six years. If you wish to leave I pass no judgment upon you, other than that your fate lies somewhere else. I say this once so listen clear, if there is a child amongst you I beg you to leave now.   
  
From various rows three girls stepped out of line and left the room to remain children and find their true calling.  
  
'From this day on I will mould and shape you from girls into warriors. The strength you shall hold will be envied by the men of Alexandria. The power you wield shall be feared by those of darkness. One day the honour you shall have is the proud and privileged honour of being recognized as a Royal Knight of Alexandria.  
  
That day was long an exhausting despite the fact that it contained next to no physical exertion. It was merely an induction during which the recruits had sworn allegiance to the Alexandrian army and to uphold vows. By the end of the day the soldiers where told where they would sleep and who would share a room with them.  
  
The cells in the dungeon had been converted into dorms each with two beds, a washing basin and some cupboard space. When the time had come the girls were all lead to their rooms and Beatrix was paired with her new friend Lani.  
  
Beatrix was allowed to return to her old room to collect her hairbrush. She did in fact return with the brush but she also brought her teddy bear. The one and same teddy bear she carried with her to the castle on that horrible night long ago.  
  
When the twin moons took their place in the sky and the lonely sun had taken its rest Beatrix fell into slumber with her beloved bear held firmly under crossed arms.  
  
During the passing of hours Lani lay wide awake questioning her reasons for joining the army and realized that she was here for her family and not herself.   
  
From the time her family tree was no more than a seed the women had joined the army and now it was her turn. Although she would rather be at home in her own bed she had to prove that she could be a soldier or break the traditions of her family.  
  
When light and dark meet, shadows are born. Shadows themselves are mischievous creatures, they do not live or die but simply exist. They tend to become things other than shadows such as monsters and demons that frighten the living. The creatures had began to frighten poor Lani. The young girl was so afraid and felt so alone that she decided to wake up Beatrix.  
  
After the whispering of her name Beatrix didn't stir, if anything her gentle snores increased in volume. The whispering continued but did nothing to wake her. Lani finally resorted to shaking the sleeping girl which worked a treat although Beatrix was less than sweet when she woke.  
  
'What are you doing?' Beatrix asked.  
  
'I-I'm sorry. I'm just afraid.' Replied Lani.  
  
'Afraid? Afraid of what?'  
  
'Strange things are moving in this place. Do you think it could be those who have died in this place?'  
  
'No, this place was exorcised many years ago.'  
  
Beatrix drew back her covers and ordered Lani to jump in. The girl did indeed get into the bed and held Beatrix tightly.  
  
'We need to wake up before role call okay?' Beatrix asked. 'There will be two new ghosts in this place if they see us showing fear in the dark or see my bear.'  
  
'Okay.' She replied.  
  
With the added warmth of Beatrix's body heat and the safety she promised the two girls fell to sleep and dreamed the dreams that only children can.  
  
[][][][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][][][[][] 


	3. Dreams are made winding through her hair

Of Angels and Salamanders  
  
Chapter three:  
  
Dreams are made winding through her hair.  
  
Dawn had come and the awoken sun had taken back his throne from the lunar guardians. Beatrix and Lani now lay in their own beds, taking a little rest before they would be called for the first day of training. Their eyes were veiled by their gentle eyelids for a few moments before a shower of freezing water fell over them.  
  
Drops of water fell to the bed as the drowsy girls instantly sat up. Between the blurred vision of freshly opened eyes and drenched hair falling over their faces the outline of a person could be vaguely seen. Through strands of wet hair they slowly made out the image of General Gogo, standing with a recently emptied, rusty bucket in her hands.  
  
'Good morning soldiers!' She yelled in a loud military voice. 'Get dressed and ready for zero-six-hundred hours and come to the training room!'  
  
With all the emotion of a corpse she turned and left the room and the two soaked girls behind.  
  
The girls crawled out of their wet beds. Taking some towels from the worn brown cupboards the two girls themselves. Beatrix took her bear and placed it under a pile of towels, so that Gogo wouldn't find it. With no need to shower thanks to the courteous General Gogo they got dressed in the same uniforms that they had worn on the previous day.  
  
'I'm glad you're here Bea.' After giving her friend a nickname she turned until their eyes met.' You don't mind me calling you that, do you?' Said Lani as the two girls left their so called room.  
  
'No its fine, just don't expect me to start calling you La.' Replied Beatrix revealing teeth as pale as her skin.  
  
The girl was trying to make Lani feel a little better for reasons unknown to herself. Lani just looked like she needed a tough person to help her through and as eight year olds go they don't come much tougher than Beatrix. Whether or not Beatrix was tough through circumstance or that it came naturally was unsure, she just knew she had to be strong to find that man.  
  
They left the stone room behind and made for the training room. When they entered they noticed a pile of large back packs in the room. Battle axes, swords, daggers, all sorts of offensive weapons lay on the floor at the back of the room and bags of flour hung from the ceiling.  
  
Within the next ten minutes the rest of the recruits entered the room swiftly followed by General Gogo.  
  
'Good morning ladies. Today will be the first day of your lives as soldiers, and I shall spend no more time with meaningless talk. Each of you take one of those weapons in that pile and please think carefully of the advantages and disadvantages of each weapon.' Said Gogo.  
  
Gogo waved her right hand, signalling for the girls to take their weapons. Beatrix and Lani stood side by side surveying the weapons as the rest of the girls took what they wanted. When the others had taken their arms there was only a sword and a lightweight axe left.  
  
Beatrix reached for the sword before Lani made a move. She had found her weapon, as old as the blade may have been it was hers until she chose another.  
  
Throughout the world, amongst the common folk at least, swords are known as the most noble of weapons. The blades are of the earth and as pure as Gaia herself. It seemed appropriate to Beatrix that a sword would be her weapon of choice, the blade would one day return the honour stolen from her mother on that night when the heavens wept.  
  
Lani had no choice but take the axe as it was all that remained.   
  
The axe was more of a brutal weapon than a noble one for it was made for deep and messy cuts inflicting great pain and blood loss. It didn't fit Lani at all but as it was fairly light her lack of strength didn't matter too much.  
  
The two girls then got back in line.  
  
'Now, each of you take your place in front of a flour bag.'  
  
The girls did as they were told.  
  
'When I give the order to you personally you shall give me a demonstration of what you are capable of.'  
  
On the mention of their name girl after girl attacked their opponents.   
  
Lani was called.  
  
Young Lani held her axe in an unusual manner. She gripped the handle like the hilt of a sword with the axe blade pointing to the bag. She tilted the blade slightly and with an almighty swing sliced across the bag creating a hole through which white power bled. Quickly she followed up with a flurry of swings slicing the bag to pieces.  
  
'Beatrix!' Yelled Gogo.  
  
Now Beatrix didn't see that bag before her; she saw that man. She thrust her blade forward striking the centre of his body. Dragging the weapon upwards she tore through flesh and bone. The flour was not white but red. It was not powder but fluid. It ran as blood.  
  
She released a scream and withdrew her sword only to strike him again. Strokes fell from various directions until there was no bag but simply a piece of rope hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Gogo looked on in shock at the anger that Beatrix displayed. Few soldiers that Gogo had seen were able to draw that power from within themselves and be so destructive. She would have to keep an eye on this girl.  
  
The remaining girls displayed their abilities after which Gogo gave some pointers.  
  
'Now ladies, will each of you take a backpack? You will find that they are very heavy but you will carry them or the load will be doubled. Each of you grab a bag.'  
  
The girls put on their backpacks and found that General Gogo was not joking when she said that the would be heavy. None of the girls complained of the weight for it were doubled it could very well break their spine.  
  
'You okay Lani?' Asked Beatrix.  
  
'Excuse me Beatrix, do you have anything that you would like to share with the rest of us?' Interrupted Gogo.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Whether or not you wish to share, you will share it with us or face a heavier load.'  
  
Deciding that more weight would not be good Beatrix spoke. 'I was asking recruit Lani, if she was okay.'  
  
'You doubt her abilities?'  
  
'No Madame.'  
  
'Why did you enquire, if not through doubt?'  
  
'I do not know.'  
  
'You disappoint me recruit, your load shall be doubled.'  
  
'Doubled!?'  
  
'Perhaps you would like it to be tripled?'  
  
Sensing that it would be wise to shut up Beatrix dared not reply.  
  
Gogo opened Beatrix's backpack, then lifted another from the floor and emptied the contents into the sack. Beatrix almost fell backwards but would not give any such satisfaction to Gogo. The girl would stand strong no matter how much weight tried to drag her down.  
  
Gogo herself placed on a backpack. 'Follow me!' She yelled before running from the room.   
  
As the new recruits and their General ran ahead Beatrix and Lani fell behind.  
  
'Sorry about this.' Said Lani.  
  
'Don't-uh-worr-y' Replied Beatrix with much effort. 'Ju-st-uh-run.'  
  
Beatrix then ran ahead overtaking many girls before running alongside General Gogo.   
  
'I knew you had it in you, Beatrix. Now keep up.' Remarked Gogo  
  
For the next few hours the girls ran around the castle's dungeons alternating between running , jogging and walking. At an uncertain time of day when the sun still hung in the sky the recruits were allowed to rest, eat and cleanse themselves.  
  
In the shower room there was many naked girls each washing the sweat from their bodies. Lani looked at Beatrix's bare back and shivered. Two red marks ran down either side of her back, indentations caused by such an intense weight being place upon her.  
  
'I'm really sorry Bea.'  
  
'Don't worry, It's not your fault.'  
  
'I know but I still feel guilty. Let me wash those sores for you.'  
  
'It's all right, I can get them myself.' Beatrix tried to rub the sores with a soft sponge but found that it hurt. 'Alright but keep an eye out for Gogo. I don't want her hurting you.'  
  
'Okay.' Replied Lani with a smile.  
  
The dripping water and soft kisses of the sponge felt heavenly against her aching body. Every part of her body that hurt seemed to be healed magically within moments. Beatrix lost herself in the sensation as the world around blurred. Forever had passed when the loud thumping of boots echoed down the stone hallway.  
  
Quickly, Lani ceased comforting her friend and went back to washing herself. Just then Gogo entered the room.  
  
'Ladies, get dressed. Return to the training room A.S.A.P. for weapons training.' She left again.  
  
'We better get ready Bea.'  
  
'Yeah.' She replied.  
  
A short while later all of the girl stood in rows of five, each holding their weapons securely whichever hand they found more comfortable. After a demonstration of various attack techniques and having the blades of their weapons bound with a fine rope the girls were ordered to pair up. Beatrix and Lani instantly chose each other but Gogo had other plans.  
  
'Recruit Lani! Pair up with another soldier. I shall train with miss Beatrix.'  
  
Reluctantly Lani paired up with another girl leaving her best friend in the capable or possibly incapable arms of General Gogo.  
  
'I never find need to explain my actions to those in training Beatrix.' Said Gogo. 'But I can see that you are special. You see, you intrigue me. I know you fight for a reason and that reason is yours alone but I shall help you get to your goal. I need your trust.'  
  
'My trust is yours. Do with it what you will but dare not break it.'  
  
'I dare not. That trust may be bent but never broken. Now, take off the ropes that bind your blade.'  
  
'But I may strike you.'  
  
'Do not get ahead of yourself. You have natural talent that I can match now take it off.'  
  
Beatrix pulled one of the knots and stretched the rope across the blade. The light rope tore against the rough steel and fell to the floor.  
  
'Dance with me Beatrix.'  
  
The display that followed caused all of the others to stop their training and watch Gogo and her student. Natural talent versus natural talent. Each stroke by the blade of Beatrix was parried and blocked by the blade of Gogo. Beatrix was unfazed also, it was as if she could predict which direction the blade would attack from and counteract the swing.  
  
For a further fifteen minutes blade stuck blade, heart battled heart until the two warriors came to an end.  
  
'What are you girls looking at!?' Yelled Gogo, scaring the life out of the spectators.  
  
Each of the girls went back to training.  
  
'As I predicted. You are a match for even me. Perhaps one day you will hold my blade and protect her majesty's honour.'  
  
As Gogo spoke Beatrix admired her weapon, it looked as a majestic blade should. It seemed to be made of pure silver and decorated by red jewels.   
  
'May I ask what you have named your blade my general.'  
  
'My blade was not given a name by me but by the smith who made it centuries ago. This sword is entrusted to those would risk death to ensure the life of our queen. Thus it was dubbed Save The Queen.'  
  
'I see.'  
  
'Beatrix go and take a rest in your quarters. You have worked hard today.'  
  
'Thank you, Madame.'  
  
Beatrix left the training room, returned to her quarters and changed into clean clothes. With nothing better to do she headed up into the castle and found her way to a balcony protruding from the magnificent structure.  
  
She looked out into the large city that was Alexandria. From the steeples of churches to the roofs of houses all could be seen. Two moogles flew to the balcony to greet Beatrix.  
  
'Hello there, Kupo!' Said the male Moogle. 'I am Kumopo and this is my fiancé Kuriyama, and we do seem to be lost.'  
  
'How can I help you both?'  
  
'Well,' Said Kuriyama. 'My cousin Figaro, told us that we could get married in Alexandria. That there was a Moogle church here. Kupo! Do you know where we could find it?'  
  
'Well you could-'  
  
'Go over there and find it behind the bakery?'   
  
'Yes. How did you know that?'  
  
'I'm psychic. Kupo! You see it comes and goes.'  
  
'That's quite a gift.'  
  
'I have a gift for you. Kupo! Although it is something I would like you to pass on. A letter that is. Kupo.'  
  
'No problem. Although I must warn you I don't get out of this town much. It may be years before I pass it on.'  
  
'That's fine. You wont have to deliver it for a long time anyway. You must pass it on when the time comes. Kupo! Give me a moment to write it.' He said before flying off to a corned and withdrawing a quill and parchment from his backpack.  
  
'I apologise for this Kupo! My fiancé is a bit strange but his intentions are good.'  
  
A short while later Kumopo returned with a note in a sealed envelope and handed it to Beatrix.   
  
'Pass this on to the one named Stiltskin. My reasons will be clear then. If you should open it before then the words will simply vanish and your fate may be as sealed as this envelope. Kupo!'  
  
'Goodbye miss.' Said Kuriyama before they flew off to get married.  
  
'Strange couple.' Thought Beatrix.   
  
After watching the birds playing in the sky until the sun grew tired and fell into the horizon she returned to her room.  
  
Although it was early evening, Beatrix was exhausted and went of to dream. Before the train departed to the land of nod another tired passenger entered the station.   
  
'Hey,' She yawned softly 'Bea. How are you?'  
  
'Exhausted. You?'  
  
'Pretty much the same. Gogo is one hell of a task master. How did you manage to get on her good side?'  
  
'To be honest I'm not on any side of her, I just wouldn't let her pull me down no matter what she did and it got to her. It got to her so much that I think she took a liking to me because of my resilience.'  
  
'Think it'd work if I did the same?'  
  
'Probably not. As you said, she's quite a task master.'  
  
'I guess.'  
  
The pale silk gown hung loosely over her body providing enough comfort for her to forget her worries and fall asleep. Her darling bear was held close to her breast as if it were part of her. When her eyelids fell she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Lani however slept very little for all she could think about was how inspirational her new friend was. She could have sworn that Beatrix didn't even know this herself.   
  
Night fell and stars came into the skies above the castle. Fate and destiny met that night and had great plans were born for young Beatrix Potter. 


	4. Out of the Darkness

Of Angels and Salamanders  
  
Chapter four.  
  
  
  
Out of the Darkness.  
  
'I can't take this anymore!' Called a voice from within darkness. 'We are nothing but slaves to those damned Gaians! I say no! I say no more! I say we revolt!'  
  
From behind the nothingness came another voice, more dignified than the last.  
  
'Necromancer my brother, please cease with your foolish worlds.We are Eidolons, we are part of those that you hate so much.'  
  
'We are not like them brother Buhamut but born of them. Their fears created us. Their emotions conceived us. We are born of desperation.'  
  
'We are born of fate. We help shape the destinies of those in that world. We are as gods.'  
  
'Gods indeed. Look around you. What do you see? Nothing! We live in a black hole. I do not wish to do so anymore. I'd rather not live at all if I must live in slavery.'  
  
'I beg of you young one, do not do what I foresee.'  
  
'We can only exist if they believe in us therefor they must cease to exist so that we may rest.'  
  
'Necromancer!'  
  
'I hear him brother. I hear his call.' A dark and sinister laugh rang clear throughout the darkness. 'I shall return to my so called master for one last time. Farewell.'  
  
'Necromancer!'  
  
There was nothing but the low echo of his own voice. Out of desperation Buhamut, the dragon king called out many times. There came no reply.  
  
There he sat with the rest of the Eidolons powerful but powerless.  
  
Vast plains outstretched to the distant mountains that were drenched in winter rain. The ground was uneasy and shifting underfoot. Although most had the common sense to stay indoors, one man wandered under heaven's tears.  
  
Before him stood an unnatural beast, born of hybrid and hybrid and now neither bird nor beast.   
  
The soaked earth groaned and rumbled as pillars of flame shot up from various directions. The earth opened and a being with dark blue hair and pale skin emerged.  
  
'Necromancer! Please take care of this demonic beast and banish him to which of the seven hells he came from.' Called the spirit in desperation.  
  
The Eidolon just stood watching with dead eyes that glanced out from underneath a heavy black cloak. No emotion was evident, he was as a statue, in existence but not existing.  
  
'You are fallen.' Spoke the Eidolon.  
  
With no more words to be heard the bastard child of mother nature savagely tore the wanderer limb from limb leaving nothing but shredded clothes and shattered bone.  
  
And then it came, the dark war. The dead battled the living, loved ones fought those long departed until the climax. The bloodstained plains on which the war took place finally found their peace due to the intervention of the mages. The mage's were a proud race from foreign lands that had come to Alexandria seeking refuge.   
  
Many gave their lives in the battle which finally defeated the fallen Eidolon, Necromancer. With every ounce of magic within their being they designed a hex that would be placed on the resting place of Necromancer, the Lumir Forest.   
  
As the Necromancer drew from life and controlled the dead nothing could live in that forest. After combining their magic the saw that the forest no longer had life, yet that it did not die. As the trees and monsters lay in this undead state Necromancer could neither control them or draw strength from them.  
  
There he sleeps.   
  
Not dead.   
  
Not living.  
  
He lies.  
  
Or so the forgotten tale goes.......  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chocobos are fickle creatures and very few are blessed with more intelligence than is needed to take commands. One of these birds wild, free, naive and lost wandered into foliage in search of sustenance.  
  
The trickle of a distant stream that ran into a great pond called out to him promising all that he desired and more. The forest that seemed bathed in light just moments ago now grew dull and frightening but the bird continued his search.  
  
In front of him over broken branches lay his holy grail. Without thought or fear his legs tore through the earth and took him to the water. His neck stretched and curved as he placed his beak into the pond,  
  
Under the bubbling stream the earth was disturbed. Multicoloured pebbles shifted as something rose from underneath. The chocobo was blissfully unaware as his tongue lapped the water.   
  
With a sudden splash a skeletal hand shot out of the water and gripped the yellow bird's neck. His legs kick violently to no avail as he was dragged into the lake. He panicked and panicked but it was no use. Wide eyes glanced at the face that shared a body with the hand and fear tore through him. His heart beat rapidly and then not at all.  
  
And so it was- in the forest of undead trees and undead creatures there was once again life. Born anew with the earth as his womb and recalling his torment Gaia's bane had returned. Inside fragmented memories lay visions of an all female army.   
  
'Alexandria.' He said in a cold tone.  
  
--------------------  
  
Under a starlit sky deep brown eyes glanced up to the moons and asked the lunar guardians to bless her with luck for in the coming months she would seek her revenge. Just within her line of sight bright green lights danced in the sky.   
  
'Something stirs.' She said softly.  
  
As it was midnight the report would be left until morning. Now was time to rest. She returned to her bed in chambers much more elegant than those she called home in her younger years. Now sixteen, mature and wise Beatrix was becoming a woman.  
  
Suits of armour held upright by internal rigging loomed in the corridors like gargoyles on church ledges. Empty metal bodies held their weapons, menacing and lifeless all at once. The worn red carpet stretched along the marble corridors and lead the girl to her room.  
  
Opening the ivory door there was a slight creak but it wasn't loud enough to wake the other body in the room. No lamps were lit as Beatrix got ready for bed.   
  
Beauty is in the eye of the beholder it is said but all would agree that Beatrix had grown into a very attractive woman. As she hung up her uniform the blue negligee that she wore fluttered in the air and revealing her perfectly formed legs. Her creamy thighs were slim yet muscular and Beatrix's eyes were her best feature.  
  
But then again others would disagree. Some preferred her beautiful face with her small and cute nose and her full ruby lips. (The less dignified would have said that her best feature was in fact her large breasts, not oversized, not undersize, just perfect.)  
  
Unknown to her the sleeping body was far from sleeping. When Beatrix fell asleep the body stirred.  
  
'Sweet dreams.' Said Lani in hushed tones.  
  
She too could sleep now with the knowledge that Beatrix was safe. This constant worrying  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Morning had come and the sun hung in the sky. The rays of light kissed the city, awakening it from slumber. The city was alive once more.  
  
When the time had come, Beatrix made her report the King and Queen about the strange lights that she had seen near the forest.  
  
Later that day three Pluto Knights were sent to investigate the sighting. The lucky Knights were Spyke Gray, Shuya Mimura and the new recruit Adelbert Steiner.  
  
The view of the forest was unsettling for even though the midday sun shone all around no light appeared within the trees. It looked dark and mystic just as an evil forest should.  
  
The three men dismounted their chocobos and stood at the entrance of the forest.   
  
'Loo-oks fine to me.' Stammered Shuya. He was hoping that for some reason Spyke would agree with him for once. That they could leave this damned place.  
  
'How did you even become a knight? I've seen babies with less fear than you!'  
  
'Sir, if you don't mind me saying. Babies have no understanding of fear. Fear is something learned.'  
  
'Shut up! I don't need your intelligence, just your courage.'  
  
'I think I left it at home.'  
  
Spyke took his sword from the scabbard by his side. His eyes looked dark and scary as he glared at Shuya.  
  
'Look, Shuya. Get your rust covered backside inside that forest or you'll have and accident!'  
  
'What about the rookie? Can't he go with you? He needs the experience more than I do.'  
  
'No he doesn't! Steiner my lad, stay and watch these chocobos. If fate greets us with a crooked smile this day, flee to the city and warn Alexandria. A sleeping memory has awoken here.  
  
'Sir.'  
  
'Shuya you coward, follow me.'  
  
Shuya and Spyke took a few steps into the darkness. All remaining light in the forest died and nothing could be seen. Adelbert's ears became incredibly sensitive. In the distance he heard a running stream. It was somewhat peaceful until the cries of grown men assaulted his ears.  
  
Although he wanted to rush in and rescue his comrades, he remembered what Spyke had said. With no time to spare he leaped onto his chocobo and fled the scene at great haste. The other two chocobos were left to die or run. It wasn't his concern.  
  
As the ground became a blur Alexandria was growing in size. Two objects flew from the forest and landed thirty or so feet in front of the speeding animal.  
  
They looked like......  
  
Skeletons.  
  
Each of these undead beings wore the armour of the to two dead knights. It was as if their flesh had been torn from their bones. Each held a sword in their hands and with an almighty slash they hacked away the chocobo's legs, catapulting Adelbert through the air.  
  
The young man landed face first in a muddy patch of earth. Ignoring the pain he got back to his feet just in time to block a blow from the sword of Spyke with his armoured wrist.  
  
He soon withdrew his sword and engaged in battle with both foes. Then he thought- how do you kill something that's already dead?  
  
Before he could come up with an answer to that very good question he ducked to avoid Shuya's blade striking his skull. With great effort Adelbert raised his sword at great speed. The blade tore through Shuya's pelvis, up through his rib cage and shattered his skull as it exited his body.  
  
Shuya was dead.  
  
Again.  
  
Now all that remained was to defeat Spyke. If the shadow of the former knight retained any of his skills this would be a difficult fight to win.  
  
'I apologise sir. I am sure I have your understanding.' Said Adelbert as he took his battle stance.  
  
Whether Spyke understood or not was entirely irrelevant to the events that would follow. The undead one lunged forward with his blade and narrowly missed the rookie. Adelbert's eyes grew wide with shock. Even in death, Spyke still had his talents.  
  
Once again Spyke lunged at him only to be met by the point of his blade. The weapon Adelbert had been issued had pierced Spyke's empty eye socket. As the recruit pulled his blade free part of Spyke's skull fell to the ground.   
  
Normally such a blow would have destroyed an opponent but this was no ordinary combatant. Even though lacking part of his skull, Spyke still stood upright.  
  
A blur of silver moved in the air as the senior Pluto Knight attacked Adelbert. The young recruit grew cocky as he blocked blow after blow. There it was! His chance.  
  
For a brief moment the undead being had seemingly let his guard down. Adelbert's blade flew towards his shattered skull. This seemed to be the best course of action. That was until Adelbert ceased his movements. A warm and sharp pain ran up his chest, diagonally from left to right as his brain went into shock.  
  
He'd been hit!  
  
But he was wearing armour! How could he be hurt?  
  
Reluctantly he looked down to see that his armour had been torn by the blade backed up with some supernatural force. Blood leaked under the steel armour and shards of steel stabbed his chest.   
  
A thud was heard as he struck the floor. He looked up into the eyes of his enemy who now stood over him, prepared to strike his face. Through some measure of luck Adelbert found enough strength to grab his sword that lay by his side and performed another Shuya Special.   
  
Just as he had done to Shuya he thrust his blade upwards and cleaved Spyke in half. The right side of the body fell to Adelbert's left while the left side fell to his right.  
  
Just a few metres from where he lay he could see his chocobo lying lifeless on the ground and minus his legs. The gods had allowed him one more ounce of luck as Shuya's chocobo returned.  
  
With great pain and effort Adelbert somehow mounted the chocobo. Midway between the forest and Alexandria Adelbert lost consciousness and drifted off to a world with less pain. The chocobo, originally yellow from head to toe was now red, soaked in Adelbert's blood.   
  
When they arrived at Alexandria two sentries spotted the wounded Knight and carried him as quick as they could to the infirmary within the castle walls.   
  
He awoke the next day naked and bandaged on a bed with clean sheets. With only clean linen to hide his modesty.  
  
'Good morning, Steiner.' Said a female bearing a smile that was whiter than the pristine room they were in.  
  
'Beatrix!? Have I got a story for you!'  
  
---------------------  
  
Yeah, I took a while. Sorry about that. I also apologise for the lack of Beatrix-ness in this chapter. I needed to move away from her and Lani to make the story progress. Next chapter we will be back with those two beautiful ladies. 


	5. Of Stars, Moons and celestial splendor

Chapter Five  
  
Of Stars, Moons and celestial splendor  
  
Mako Eyez  
  
Adelbert struggled to sit up as he was visited by a sharp pain in his chest. The pain ran along the length of his stitches and his skin felt tight.  
  
'Don't strain yourself! You're lucky to be alive you fool!' Said Beatrix.  
  
'I kn-ow.' Replied Adelbert, his words accompanied by agony.  
  
'Well; what of this story?'  
  
With some hidden strength he had raised himself up and pressed his bare back against the headboard.  
  
'Well we visited that dead forest, I can't explain it but I couldn't see inside it and it was more than just darkness. Shuya and Spyke bickered for a while and entered the forest. I heard nothing but their cries and fled as Spyke had told me to. As I fled what remained of them emerged from the forest and attacked me.'  
  
'What remained of them? What do you mean?'  
  
'Yes. It was bizarre. It was Shuya and Spyke but without their skin. I saw nothing but bones and steel. During the battle Spyke slashed me. I don't know how but his blade cut through my armour as well as my flesh. I disposed of him and mounted his chocobo. The rest is a blur.'  
  
'That is bizarre.' Beatrix said before falling silent.  
  
'Allow me to fill those blanks in your mind. The chocobo brought you here; the poor bird was soaked in your blood. The guards found you and brought you to the infirmary where the medics cleaned and stitched your wounds.'  
  
'I guess lady luck has fallen for me.' Adelbert said with a slight smile.  
  
'Maybe you should visit Treno when your wounds heal.'  
  
'She is a hard woman to please, so I'd best not.'  
  
'I'm sorry to leave you like this Adelbert but I must inform the General Gogo. She will relay the details to the King and Queen.'  
  
'It's no problem.'  
  
'Farewell brave Adelbert.'  
  
'Farewell Beatrix.'  
  
As Beatrix left the room she noticed General Gogo waiting in the doorway. 'Beatrix, I heard what he told you. Let me inform the King and Queen. Do what you will with this day, the same applies to Lani.'  
  
'Thank you General.'  
  
----------  
  
Above the city of Alexandria doves soared in the clear blue skies and moogles went about delivering mail from neighbouring nations regarding the events that had taken place in the forest.   
  
Beatrix and Lani walked amongst the inhabitants of Alexandria with no thought or worry for this day was their first break from service is a long time. No symbol of their army life lay about their person and no uniform adorned their bodies. Beatrix wore a red poncho with gold trimming and a pair of old white shorts while Lani wore a white dress with a blue floral pattern.  
  
She wanted to look pretty if only for herself for in her short life very few people had called her such.  
  
'Got any plans for this glorious day Bea?' Lani asked in a happier tone than usual.  
  
'I heard that Amethyst has a performance in her theatre tonight.'  
  
'What's the show?'  
  
'It's '"Want To Be Your Canary" again.'  
  
'We have to go see it! I love that play! Its so tragic and-'  
  
'Beautiful.' Beatrix said finishing her friend's sentence.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
As the two girls stood in the square the sound of the word "Kupo" could be heard rapidly growing in volume. The sound halted but the silence was broken by a sudden crash as melons rolled across the cobbled floor.   
  
'Kupo!' Came a voice from the fruit cart to their right. Overcome with curiosity the girl ran to the scene to see a white moogle with dalmation-like spots lying on top of a crushed melon.  
  
'Are you okay?' Asked Beatrix.  
  
'Yes! Yes! I'm fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Kupo!' Said the creature in a fast and manic voice before picking himself up and flying off towards the castle.  
  
In his haste a letter was left. A plain white envelope lay stuck in the side of a melon. Beatrix withdrew the letter and began to open the envelope.  
  
'Should we be looking at this Bea?'  
  
'I have to open it, there's no address on it and we can't forward it without a recipient.'  
  
Beatrix lead Lani away from the town square and read the letter aloud.  
  
'From Kumola to Kupoyama.  
  
Hi. Kupo. Remember I told you about the soldier Shuya Mimura he had his first assignment for the Pluto Knights but...... he's dead now.  
  
I followed him and his company to the evil forest where he was devoured by darkness. His skin was stripped from his bone and his skeleton was possessed. This only leads me to think that Necromancer has returned.  
  
The dark Eidolon that tried to conquer Gaia so long ago has returned. There may be another great war soon. This scares me Kupo. I hope the sword that disabled him is still in one piece. Save the Queen is the strongest weapon we have against him.  
  
I'm afraid.  
  
Kumola.'  
  
'Oh. It's an Eidolon at the heart of this?'  
  
'It seems so. Sorry but we may have to cancel the theatre for tonight.'  
  
'Forget about it.'  
  
With great haste Beatrix and Lani went to the castle. After a short hunt for general Gogo for two hours they found themselves waiting outside of the audience chamber. When she finally left the room they spoke with their superior in the corridor.  
  
'Beatrix. Lani. I suggest that you two forget about this for now. Until further notice this doesn't concern you. This letter although not our property will be given to the King for his consideration.'  
  
'Yes Madame.' The girls said in unison.  
  
With the time it took to find Gogo the girls had missed the opportunity to view the performance. There was nothing else to do but retire....... unless of course you are Beatrix of Lani.  
  
'Nine-Hundred. Nine-Hundred and one.' Lani counted between breaths as she did here push ups. Beatrix was also counting but not aloud. As the numbers grew higher and higher Lani came close to one-thousand push ups before her strength left her and she fell to the dusty floor.  
  
'Bad luck Lani, my dear.'  
  
Beatrix continued until she came to two-thousand before Lani's eyes. An expression of admiration crossed her tanned features as Beatrix showed no sign of stopping. Beatrix had an almost supernatural level of fitness that Gogo would find it hard to match.  
  
When the number two-thousand and five hundred came close Beatrix came to a halt but unlike Lani she didn't stop because she was tired and aching. She stopped because she was satisfied with the number.  
  
'Ready to spar Lani?'  
  
'You ever stop Bea?'  
  
'I'll stop when I'm dead.'  
  
'Let's do it.'  
  
The sound of steel striking steel echoed throughout the training room. Lani threw her whole weight into her swings because she knew that fate would not allow her to strike her friend. (And also that Beatrix was a far better combatant.) Beatrix on the other hand held back for fear of doing damage.  
  
As the mock battle grew more intense there was another sound in the room.  
  
'That's my girls.' Said Gogo.  
  
The battle stopped and both girls turned to face Gogo, holding their respective weapon by their sides.  
  
'Good evening Madame!' They said together.  
  
'At ease. I gave your letter to the King and we have come to a conclusion; tomorrow we go to war. The Eidolon that was imprisoned in the forest has returned. We have news that he has drawn life from trees, animals and soldiers posted in the area. Now Necromancer is at full strength. Now he can raise the dead to fight the living.'  
  
'Which of the dead do you mean?'  
  
'The soil surrounding the forest is one big cemetery; a tomb for those who fell in the last battle. We have estimates of over thirty-thousand bodies in the area, this is his army. Burmecia and Linblum have offered us their soldiers, giving us fifty-thousand warriors in total. We will defeat the dark army.'  
  
'How can you defeat him? Your sword only disabled him. He seems to be immortal.'  
  
'As I speak to you my sword is being prepared for use in battle. We have white, black, blue and red mages blessing the weapon. With a few good strikes we will be able to rid Gaia of this menace but only if we get close enough.'  
  
'How do you intend to do this?' Asked Lani.  
  
'With your aid.'  
  
'Us?' Asked both girls in great shock.  
  
'Yes. The battle plan is to draw out his army to combat ours. When the dead ones are distracted we will go around them and strike Necromancer down. I am asking this of my two greatest knights; will you be my escorts and protect me from stray warriors that may interfere with my mission?'  
  
'I shall.' Said Beatrix without pause for thought.  
  
'I will offer my axe and my life to aid you.' Replied Lani.  
  
'Thank you both. Please understand that death may come for us tomorrow but this battle is not about us. This battle is about the future. I shall see you two at dawn tomorrow on the outskirts of Alexandria. Remember the days past and glance at the celestial beauty of the twin moons this evening for tomorrow we fight. Farewell.'  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
As ordered by Gogo the two did in fact glance at the heavens. On the balcony of their room both girls sat in their night-gowns with a large and heavy blanket wrapped around them both.  
  
'Bea.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'In a rare moment in which my mother displayed what she would call weakness, she told me a tale. Well; not so much a tale as a belief. She told me that the stars are candles in the sky for those who have fallen, that the dull stars are those who have dark souls and the brighter stars are those of pure heart. The brighter the star, the greater the person.'  
  
'In that case. Were you to fall, heavens forbid, there would be a second north star.'  
  
Lani placed her head on Beatrix's shoulder, her long black hair tickling Beatrix's neck. Her eyes glanced up to her friend's and she smiled.  
  
'Heavens forbid, if you were to fall the sky would bear no darkness for there would be a second sun.'  
  
'That's sweet. Thank you.'  
  
'I mean every word I speak to you at this time.'  
  
'Shall we get some rest?'  
  
'No. If you don't mind I'd like to stay here a short while longer. If this day is to be my last I wish to spend it like this; with the person I care for most.'  
  
'What of your family?'  
  
'What of them indeed? They never had any faith in me. They never told me I was pretty. I think every parent should say their child is pretty, even if they aren't. Even if it was just the one time. That one moment, that one memory would light the deepest darkness.'  
  
A single tear ran down her angelic face; she let it fall to the floor.  
  
'No one has ever loved me.'  
  
'But I do.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Two shooting stars fell together from the deep black sky, a celestial display for them and them only.  
  
As the watched the sky as if it were the performance they had missed Lani gradualy fell asleep. When Beatrix heard her gentle snores she carried her back into their room and placed her in her own bed.  
  
'Good night Lani.' A gentle kiss was placed on the sleeping girl's forehead, unknown,unfelt.  
  
As Beatrix crawled under the duvet she looked to the twin moons through the balcony door.  
  
'Guardians of the night, do not forsake me. If I am to die tomorrow I have but one wish. I wish that Lani does not fall. My life is disposable; hers is not.'  
  
Beatrix rolled over and looked at the sleeping Lani. 'Sleep for now fair Lani for tomorrow we fight. Sleep now fair Lani underneath starlight. Tonight you shall dream, tomorrow we fight. If I fall you shall see my star shining bright.'  
  
End of Chapter five.  
  
And so it is. To war.  
  
Hope to see some nice reviews......  
  
Til next time. 


	6. An Eye For An Eye

Chapter 6  
  
An Eye For An Eye.  
  
By Mako Eyez  
  
Dawn had come but the moons still hung in sky. Veiled, distant, they remained. Although the summer had come to their hemisphere the air was crisp and cold.  
  
The girls awoke in a chilly bedroom. Their breath could be seen and the cold marble flooring numbed their feet. Although this day may very well be their last their morning usual morning routines were played out.  
  
Showers were taken and clothes were pressed. Before they left their room the beds were made. The room and the girls were as immaculate as each other.  
  
Obeying orders issued on the last occasion they had spoken with General Gogo they journeyed to the outskirts of Alexandria. Men and women cried in the street at the thought of loosing loved one. Dragoons played their songs in the town square bidding good fortune to all that were going to war.  
  
At the exit of the city stood General Gogo, three chocobos and slightly further ahead the combined armies of Burmecia, Lindblum and Alexandria.  
  
A line of colour was all that could be seen of each kingdom's pride. At the front stood the Alexandrians in their dull green uniforms. In the center the Dragoons of Burmecia wore red clothing. The might of Lindblum stood at the back in uniforms of blue.  
  
Gogo wore the same attire as the Alexandrian army and her two guardians, with the exception of a red, silk cape. (Two more of which lay on the backs of two of the chocobos.)  
  
'Good morning General Beatrix and General Lani.' Said Gogo with an unusual expression on her face.... unusual for Gogo that is. A bright white smile was revealed for a moment before being hidden under her stern face once more.  
  
Beatrix and Lani would have smiled in return but were still waiting for the shock to subside.  
  
'If you please ladies don your capes and mount your chocobos.'  
  
As told the two put on their capes and mounted the birds.  
  
'Follow me.'  
  
With the yelling of the word 'Ya!' Gogo's chocobo charged forward with Lani's and Beatrix's close behind.  
  
When the birds came to a halt the three stood before all three kingdoms. Gogo withdrew what seemed to be a sea shell from the pack on her chocobo. She spoke into the shell, her words echoing in the morning air.  
  
'Alexandria! Burmecia! Lindblum! Before this day we were three sperate kingdoms. This day we are one. We fight on this day not out of loyalty but out of love. We accept this invitation for battle for our children and families but mostly for the love of our three great kingdoms. There are many races amongst you, Dragoons, Humans and Halflings. Each of you have something to offer and personal reasons to fight. The strength to win this battle lies within you.'  
  
Cheers rang loud throughout the morning but were quickly hushed by Gogo.  
  
'The battle plan that our nations have drawn up are as follows. My guardians and I will ride with Lindblum until we arrive at the forest. When we are seen there will be a sudden attack. Be prepared. The dead will rise to meet us, they are your enemy. Our army is greater than theirs but I warn you. Any fatalities on our side will favor the enemy for the dead are his pawns. If need be you may have to eliminate falling comrades. As we shall battle the dead the most effective way of dispatching them is to cleave them in half. If you are able to simply disable the enemy that is fine also. We just need to avert the gaze of the Necromancer for long enough. When the war takes place my guardians and I will pass by you all and attack the Necromancer. The sword on my back is the only weapon that will destroy him. This is my mission. Stick to yours. To war and victory!'  
  
'Victory!' Cried the troops in unison.  
  
Despite the knowledge that they may have to battle each other at sometime optimism was high. Adrenaline lay at its peak as cheers ran out.  
  
'We march!'  
  
---------------------------------  
  
From the air the grounds close to the forest seemed to have become a blanket of colours. Where once there lay bright green there lay three colours new colours. Dull green, ruby red and ocean blue coated the earth. The brave and true had come to battle the darkness.  
  
Someway behind the Lindblumians the three Generals rode in silence. Their chocobos, all of whom had been dressed in war pain of various colours walked slowly. The chocobo that bore Gogo, the one and same that had rescued Adelbert was especially cautious for he knew what lay in these lands.  
  
'Beatrix?' Asked Lani in a voice bearing fear, yet not fear of the situation they were going into.  
  
'Yes?' Beatrix replied, not an ounce of fright in her being.  
  
'I have something I wish to tell you.'  
  
'What-'  
  
Before another word left Beatrix's soft, ruby lips the battle had begun. The dead had come to meet in battle. The corpses of the fallen did not rise like the zombies in stories, slow and groaning. Instead they shot from the air like an arrow from a bow. As they fell from the sky they struck many Alexandrians and a few Dragoons.  
  
'Now!' Yelled Gogo.  
  
Three yellow streaks shot across the battlefield. The wind made in their haste caused the capes to dance in the air. They looked like heroes.  
  
As the Dragoons came into sight they could be seen fighting fallen comrades and the armies of darkness. Worst of all....... they seemed to be losing.  
  
Now that the Eidolon was distracted phase one of the plan was now taking effect but people were dying.... more than they had hoped to fall were falling and converting to the other side.  
  
The forest lay in the distance but was rapidly growing larger and larger. From the entrance two eyes peered out from underneath a heavy robe.  
  
'Now is the time in which I seek my revenge! Your curse no longer binds me Alexandria.'  
  
His voice was deep and dark yet there was a hint of joy. The screams of the dying was music to his ears.  
  
The chocobos were dismounted some distance from the forest. The three used stealth to sneak closer and closer to their enemy.   
  
Gogo, sword in hand, loosely followed by Lani and Beatrix charged at the monster from behind. Save the Queen was swinging toward the Eidolon's neck when Gogo came to a sudden halt. The world fell silent for a moment as the blade of an ancient sword tore through Gogo's body, exiting through the back of her uniform.  
  
As her body fell to the floor the dark Eidolon grabbed Save The Queen.   
  
'Huh.' He said. 'Save The Queen, how I've missed you my dear.'  
  
Gogo looked up at Necromancer. She longed to attack him but she was in too much pain to even move.  
  
'You were going to strike me with this blade. Tell me-'  
  
Save The Queen gathered speed in its decent towards Gogo. The blade tore through flesh, bone and the green land, pinning her to the floor. She screamed in agony be she was not the only voice heard.  
  
'No!' Screamed Beatrix gaining the attention of Necromancer. As the Eidolon turned to face her she threw the sword in her hand into the air like a javelin. The steel struck the side of the demon's skull and peirced his right eye.  
  
The demon now screamed in pain. Instantly he fled into the dark forest.   
  
'General!'  
  
Gogo was understandably a mess. Blood ran from the would in her chest and her body was in agony  
  
'My name is Gogo. Beatrix. Lani.' Gogo coughed once as crimson fluid ran from her mouth.  
  
'I need you to destroy him.'  
  
'But the blade is inside you!' Cried Lani.  
  
'Withdraw it and take chase. Do what I could not.'  
  
'Gogo. I am sorry.' Beatrix's delicate white fingers gripped the hilt of the sword. In one quick pull followed by Gogo's screams the sword was now in her possession.  
  
'General.' Said Lani.  
  
'Go! Don't wait for old fools! Destroy him!'  
  
'General. Thank you for making me who I am today.' Said Beatrix.  
  
'I didn't make you. You were born to be great. Now both of you, go!'  
  
With no time to waste they ran into the forest. (Which was foolish after what Adelbert had said. They were just lucky that all of Necromancer's powers were being used to keep the war going.)  
  
They ran straight through the trees and plants to where a small pond lay. A gentle voice beckoned them to look into the waters.  
  
As they peered into the clear liquid something shot out at great haste. Necromancer, bearing another sword from times unknown flew through the air, his blade striking the right side of Beatrix's face.  
  
To her horror and Necromancer's delight she found that she couldn't see in one eye.   
  
'An eye for an eye.' Said Necromancer as he landed in on the ground.  
  
Lani charged for the monster. She swung her axe for his head only for him to take the weapon from her. A powerful leg shot out from under the cloak throwing Lani back some distance. Her skull struck a large rock rendering her unconscious.  
  
The hand bearing the axe prepared to throw the weapon at the sleeping girl but the hand was swiftly removed by the blade of Beatrix's sword.  
  
The creature screamed as Beatrix inflicted yet more pain upon him.  
  
'You will be part of my army young one.'  
  
'Over my dead body!' She screamed.  
  
'Precisely.'  
  
His sword clashed with Beatrix's and a great battle ensued. As she ducked, dodged and parried his blows it left Beatrix wondering if she had cut off the wrong had. During the fast and furious movements the hood of Necromancer's cape fell, exposing his disgusting skeletal face. His hideous skull was chipped on the right. A burst eyeball wriggled in his right eye socket as if dance to the sound of clashing blades.  
  
As the battle wore on something occurred to Beatrix. She was losing. Blows that should have connected didn't due to her lack of depth perception of course this also afflicted Necromancer but his strokes were more precise. She now displayed to cuts on her left arm.  
  
Necromancer seemed to be close to killing her as she now stood on her knees and attempted to block the falling strikes.  
  
Eye to stomach she stood. Death was coming. Of this she was sure. That was until Necromancer ceased to move. Beatrix could see what was the tip of the sword that had stabbed Gogo protruding from his chest.  
  
'Destroy him!' Yelled a voice from behind him.  
  
Beatrix leaped from her knees to her feet and thrust Save the Queen towards his head. The blade entered through his closed mouth, causing teeth to spread in various directions, and exited through his scalp.  
  
The Eidolon fell upon his side a with the last of his strength gazed up toward Beatrix.  
  
In her moment of victory Beatrix smiled. 'A tooth for a tooth.' Save the Queen fell multiple times, hacking the bones of Necromancer to dust.  
  
'Beatrix!' Screamed Gogo, who now lay on the muddy floor as the last of her life was leaving her.   
  
'Gogo!'  
  
'You've made your mother proud.'  
  
'You know?'  
  
'We all do. Honour her memory and bring that man to justice.'  
  
'I shall. I will always think of you as my second mother.'  
  
'I have always thought of you as my daughter.....'  
  
Not another breath or word left Gogo's body.  
  
Beatrix would have cried if not for more pressing matters. Lani still lay unconscious. Whatever methods Beatrix tried to wake her nothing worked. Due to the intensity of the battle her muscles were too weak to lift Lani. There was nothing she could do but wait until Lani woke up.  
  
It was dark once more when Lani awoke.  
  
'Beatrix!' Screamed the sleeping beauty as she saw her friend upon waking. 'Are you okay?' She said noticing the torn and bloodstained fabric that covered her right eye/  
  
'I'm fine.'  
  
'Did you defeat him?'  
  
'With a little help from my mother.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Never mind. How are you feeling?'  
  
'Sore head, that's it.'  
  
'Can you do me a favor?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
'Gogo is over there. Can you help me carry her?'  
  
'Gogo? I thought she was dead. How did she get here?'  
  
'I'll explain later.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Just outside of the evil forest a camp fire was burning. On the left and right of the fire were two tents that were carried by the chocobos. One tent would be Beatrix's bed for the night while the other housed the body of Gogo.  
  
Beatrix and Lani sat side by side on a rolled up sleeping bag, Beatrix held the smaller girl in her aching arms.  
  
'So Gogo saved you?' Asked Lani.  
  
'Yes. Before she died, she told me that she thought of me as her daughter.'  
  
'You know. I think I loved Gogo more than my own mother.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Beatrix. Thank you.'  
  
'For what?'  
  
'For saving me. I think I would have died tonight if it wasn't for you.'  
  
'I did what I could. You would have done the same given that situation.'   
  
'I'm not sure I could have. All I know is, like always, you are the reason I exist. I love you Beatrix.'  
  
'I love you too, Lani.' Beatrix said.  
  
'I'm glad.'  
  
Lani shifted in Beatrix's arms and positioned her face next to hers. Pouted lips moved towards the stronger warrior. When their lips collided Beatrix felt as if she was being killed slowly. She was being suffocated by gentle lips and fought for her life. The palms of both hands found their way to Lani's shoulder before forcing her backwards and breaking the kiss.  
  
'What are you doing!?' Yelled Beatrix.  
  
'You told me you loved me!' Cried Lani as if she had lost another loved one.  
  
'Not in that way! You're like my sister!'  
  
'I don't want you to be my sister! I want to hold you when the nights are cold and kiss away your pain.'   
  
The plains grew silent. The campfire no longer made a sound, it seemed as if Gaia had turned off the volume for a moment.  
  
'I'm sorry. I-' Beatrix said in an attempt to apologise.  
  
Lani's lips began to shake as her body was robbed of all warmth. She felt cold inside. She now envied the rotting corpses that remained on the battlefield. Tears fell down her beautiful face leaving tanned streaks on her mud covered features.  
  
'Forget about it! Forget about me! I wish I didn't love you like this! But I do! I love everything about you! Can't you understand that!?'  
  
'I understand but I don't love you like that!'  
  
Lani woke up her sleeping chocobo and fled into the night.  
  
'Lani!' Beatrix cried. 'Come back! Please!'   
  
But it was no use Lani was almost out of sight. Beatrix considered going after her but her muscles ached and her partial sight would be a great weakness were she to be attacked.   
  
Although it seemed heartless Beatrix tried to forget about Lani for the time being. She had to sleep. She crawled into the tent lay on top of the sleeping back. Her eye still ached but being so exhausted she fell asleep quickly. Lani was gone and there was nothing she could do but sleep.  
  
------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 6.  
  
To those of you who didn't go 'Yucky.... lesbianisms!' I thank you.   
  
I believe I had one review saying I better not make Bea and La a couple otherwise I'd get flamed. Well, that one delightful fellow will be glad to know that they are not and will not be a couple.  
  
I just hope more people will be understanding. This story is about death but more than that; it is about life.   
  
As those of you living know. Life isn't black and white but all different shades of grey. Loyalties fall. Loves are lost. Lessons are learned. That is life.  
  
As my Lani* does we all have someone we look up to and respect Beatrix is such to Lani. Lani's love for Beatrix is drawn from admiration. Not from a longing to do the naughty.  
  
*Meaning the Lani of this story.*  
  
Thank you.  
  
Joe.  
  
Reviews would be nice but of course are optional. 


	7. Close to crazy

Of Angels and Salamanders 

Chapter eight:Close to crazy.

By Mako Eyez

After waking at an uncertain time, she deduced that it was at least midday as her one good eye surveyed the heavens. Her other eye continued to sting but the pain brought comfort by reminding her that she was still alive. Which was some blessing.

Still tired, she looked around in a daze for Lani when she was visited by memories of the previous day. She remembered the moment she had shunned Lani's advances and made the poor girl cry.

She now had no idea where her best friend was. Silently she said a prayer in the hopes that the hand of fate may guide the teary eyed warrior to better days.

Thoughts of Lani were beyond her. Her mind now lay focused on her own situation. She knew that she would have to get to Alexandria for treatment but she also had to bring the body of the brave soul that was General Gogo with her.

Using the sword of legend, Save the Queen, Beatrix cut a length of rope into pieces. The rope which had been stored in a pouch carried by the chocobo was of Dragoon make, strong yet yielding. The tent which housed Gogo's body had been collapsed into a makeshift body bag.

Piercing holes in the tent with Gogo's sword Beatrix proceeded to thread the rope through the holes. The rope was then tied to the chocobo's reigns. Now Beatrix could only hope that the canvas tent would be strong enough not to tear on the harsh terrain.

A mental image of Gogo's body rolling across green plains came into her mind. She quickly dismissed the thought and carried on with her plans.

The sun had fallen slightly when Beatrix had completed her task.

Below the cloudy skies thick grass rustled loudly as the chocobo tore across the earth, almost as if he knew of the urgency that Beatrix required.

As she came into a clearing of trees she noticed something moving in the bushes. On closer inspection it seemed that there were several bodies shifting around in the foliage.

"Bandits." She said to herself.

As Beatrix came close to the band criminals, one of the thieves leapt out at her holding a blade menacingly in his hand. The chocobo darted to the left of the criminal as a cloud of red fell behind the speeding bird.

Screams rang out behind her as the arm which held the bandit's sword fell to ground, still clutching the blade. The rest of the bandits fled. Leaving their literally unarmed team member alone with his wounds.

Monsters fell one after the other behind her as she rushed to Alexandria.

As the proud chocobo, once again stained with human blood, entered the town of Alexandria Beatrix lost her composure.

And then her balance.

And then consciousness.

------------------------------

Guilt consumed her tired body. With every ache came the same question; Should I have left her?

Lani knew all too well that Beatrix could handle herself. There lay no doubt there. The guilt came from the emotional bruising that she had inflicted on her dear friend.

As step followed step she was soon passing the entrance to the ice cavern that lay within the mountain walls close to the forest. As she passed, she could have sworn that she heard a faint kupo.

But of course, that wasn't her problem.

The constant feeling that she was dragging lead weights persisted as she made her way to her destination.

A destination unknown.

In a feeble attempt to distract herself from her own thoughts and feelings she began to sing a song that she had heard a long time ago during one of Alexandria's annual performances.

_How can I think I'm standing strong?_

_Yet feel the air beneath my feet._

_How can happiness feel so wrong?_

_How can misery feel so sweet?_

_How can you let me watch you sleep?_

_Then break my dreams the way you do._

_How can I have got in so deep?_

_Why did I fall in love with you?_

_This is the closest thing to crazy,_

_I have ever been._

_Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen._

_This is the nearest thing to crazy,_

_I have ever known._

_But I was never crazy on my own._

_And now I know._

_That there's a link between the two,_

_Being close to craziness, and being close to you._

The serenity that accompanied these heart felt words was shattered by the sudden appearance of a speeding chocobo carriage.

As the insane bird charged Lani dived to the left while the beast turned to the right and came to a halt.

"Are you all right?" Asked the driver of the vehicle as he peered out from under his beige cloak. Locks of orange hair fell from underneath the hood as he turned his head.

Glancing up from the earth with mud on her face Lani replied;

"Oh I'm perfect."

"Your tone tells me different. You sound like a noble who was mugged of their riches. You lose something?"

"Just a diamond."

"Bad luck."

"My luck."

"Where are you heading now?"

"I don't know, wherever my feet take me, I guess."

"Well my chocobo could take us to Treno. Would you like a lift?"

A green hand crawled out from under his sleeve as he offered it to the unfortunate girl. Her light brown fingers gripped the stranger's hand as she was pulled onto the carriage.

----------------------------

End of chapter 8

------------------------

I have to say sorry for the lack of update. I've had a lot of problems lately. I'll see this story through to the end if it kills me..... of course the insomnia will probably kill me first.

I'm also sorry about the length of this chapter but please bare with me. I'll update again within the next two weeks.

Joe.


	8. Starlit Eyes

**_Of Angels and Salamanders._**

**_Chapter eight._**

**_Starlit Eyes._**

**_M_**orning had come; or at least it seemed to be morning. The shadows were many and the light was dull. A candle on a nearby table flickered as if it were unsure whether to continue to burn or allow the shadows to engulf the room. 

With her working eye she glanced around the room. The well-polished tiles on the walls sparkled like stars in the dark and the smell that only hospitals seem to have hung in the air. 

When she had taken in the details of the room she had found enough evidence to conclude that she was now in the infirmary. Her damaged eye was covered by a fresh bandage. When she attempted to open the bandaged eye, her upper and lower eyelids simply pulled against each other. It felt as though they were sewn together and considering where she was it was most likely that they were in fact sewn together. 

It was at this moment she came to the realisation that with the loss of one of her eyes she may also have lost a great amount of accuracy which would render Gogo's teachings useless. 

What type of general would she be if her strikes would not hit their mark? 

In the bed beside her a large body shifted under crisp, white sheets. The rustling sound that accompanied the movement gained her attention. 

As the occupant of the bed awoke his eyes met hers... or at least one of hers. 

It was the brave lad known as Adelbert Steiner. As he awoke, a dream lay before him. 

. 

"Good morning Adelbert." Said Beatrix as a gentle smile appeared on her beautiful face. 

"It's morning?" He asked. 

"To be honest with you, I really don't know." 

As his senses returned in full he was overcome with concern for Beatrix. He felt foolish for not noticing her wound straight away. 

"My gods, what on this world happened to you?" 

"Necromancer landed a lucky blow." 

"I hope you made him pay for his sins." 

"Indeed I did." 

"You delivered the finishing blow?" 

"I did," She replied. "Of course I would not have survived if it weren't for General Gogo." 

"I was told of her demise this evening. It is a great sorrow to loose such a person." 

"With that sorrow they will also be overwhelmed with pride for she is a local hero. I only wish they could have seen her, she was selfless and heroic until her last breath." 

------------------------------- 

The longest week of her life had passed. She was now granted permission to leave the infirmary and not a day too soon. 

This day was a most important occasion, for it was on this day the fearless General Gogo would be laid to rest. A fitting ceremony was in order for Alexandria's pride. 

From the heavens it seemed as though a black river had flooded the streets and alleyways of Alexandria. Hordes of people clad in black flocked to the castle for the ceremony. 

Although the sun shone brightly this day was dark regardless. No children played in the sun today. They were all dressed in the appropriate attire, with their hair brushed perfectly. Occasionally mothers would halt and clean the dirt that somehow appeared on their child's face with a combination of their own spit and a napkin. 

On a large wooden podium close to the entrance of Alexandria's castle Beatrix stood with her face to the city. She was struck with awe at the sheer number of people who had arrived to pay their last respects. 

Amongst the many men, women and children were a hand full of moogles. As a sign of mourning, the gentle creatures had coloured their pom poms black with the aid of charcoal. 

The King and Queen stood by her side awaiting the arrival of the coffin. The handsome, bearded King held his less than enchanting wife close. 

While it was true that the Queen's entire being could cause offence to the senses it was hardly her fault. The poor woman was cursed by an evil land spirit years previous for not giving him the ore he had requested. This in turn made Alexandria a great place to live for with her beauty her greed had also left. 

Beatrix, clad in a black uniform, with Save the Queen placed in its scabbard by her side stood before a large, trumpet-like instrument that was as wide as a bottle neck at the top but grew in width at the bottom. 

This was an item that the Regent of Lindblum had invented, dubbed the amplification device. The old fellow wasn't very clever with names but was a great inventor. 

Beneath her line of sight a brass band sorted their instruments, unfolded their song sheets and prepared to give the General a worthy send off. Throats were cleared and breaths were taken; they were prepared. 

Beatrix stepped before the amplification device and addressed Alexandria. 

"Alexandria! I bid you to keep your silence until my words cease. As all of you know, we are here today to mourn the loss of General Amidala Gogo. However, we are also here to celebrate the life of this great woman. As a rose does grow from a bud to a flower in bloom, it also must die. Thus I ask that we think of General Gogo not as another fallen soldier but as a wilted flower that once stood tall and beautiful. Although it is true that she has left this world she shall live on in the tales of the young and old. We shall never forget you. Farewell Amidala Gogo, may you find peace eternal." 

With a calm attitude and a lump in her throat Beatrix left the device. The Queen had now taken her place to sing Amidala Gogo's favourite song. Regardless of her severe hideousness the Queen was blessed with an angelic voice. 

The band began to play and a group of pall bearers carried the General's coffin on their shoulders. As a mark of respect the chosen song for this occasion was an Burmecian tune based on the legend of a fallen knight. This was a day on which no one would dare mention the irony. 

And so began the song; 

**_'Justice with a sword,_**

**_our smiling knight on board._**

**_Opening his heart to everyone,_**

**_and loving without a doubt._**

**_Embracing friends and_**

**_embracing foes,_**

**_and those who were unjust._**

**_A man true to his heart,_**

**_without fear or misgivings._**

**_With "insecurity" tattooed across his body._**

**_The first to accept, the last to disappoint_**. 

**_He understood all and expected nothing._**

**_Now you are free._**

**_Free to roam the skies._**

**_Now and then visit me,_**

**_with your starlit eyes._**

**_You took all of our hearts with your smile,_**

**_and left a legacy untold._**

**_You conquered life and fear,_**

**_So you see there was no room for you to grow old.'_**

By the time the song had run its course the mahogany coffin, decorated with the seal of Alexandria sat before the King, the Queen and of course the commanding general, Beatrix. 

The coffin sat on an altar for a few moments as silence lay all around. Beatrix contemplated placing Save the Queen on top of the coffin so that Gogo's blade would rest with its owner but that would have been a great insult to Gogo's memory as she now lived on in that blade. 

When enough time to be respectable had passed, the pall bearers carried the coffin into the castle where it would be placed within the hall of heroes. 

As Amidala Gogo was taken to her final resting place, the King stepped up to the podium. 

"My friends, though this day may be a sad day we must remember that life does go on. As a testament to this I must announce that my wife, your Queen is with child." 

With conflicted emotions running throughout the crowd it took the cheers some time to emerge. For as they thought about his words, they realised that they were true; life did go on. As one spirit soared with the moogles another came into the world. 

------------------------------------------- 

She had been here so many times within the last few months that she had lost count. The familiarity of the room brought no comfort as this would forever be the resting place of Amidala Gogo. 

The decor of the room was indeed worthy of the name, with armour and weaponry, scrolls of beautiful poetry, written in equally beautiful hand writing littered over the wall. At the centre of this room on a thick marble slab sat the glass case that held a mahogany coffin. 

Beatrix stared at the coffin and thought back to those days when she had been but a child under the guidance of Amidala Gogo. Those days were long gone for she was now becoming a woman. 

"Hello, I have come to visit you to tell you that I'm shall venture out into the world within the coming weeks. I am going to seek out two people. One of them is dear to us both, the other has shaped my life. Soon I shall put my mother's soul to rest. As your song says '_Justice with a sword'. _Thank you for your love and the lessons you have taught me. For now I must leave. Farewell, Amidala Gogo." 

With not so much as a second glance Beatrix left the hall of heroes with her head held high. 

At the doorway she encountered Adelbert. 

"Hello Beatrix." He greeted. 

The foolish grin of his appeared. 

"Oh, hello. Are you here to pay your respects?" 

"Well, I cannot lie, I am actually here to see you." 

"To see me?" 

"Yes, you're the only one I have to speak with of my good news. I just want to announce that I was promoted on this day. I am now a Pluto Knight in full." 

"Congratulations! I am honoured to be the first person to learn of your promotion." 

"Actually you are the second. You see, I couldn't contain my joy when I learned the news so I told a visiting noble who had come from Treno. It is also fortunate for you that I met this man for he described his own joy at finding love. It seems that the poor fellow had fallen in love with a girl whom he had never spoken too." 

Beatrix stood for a moment wondering why this man's crush had any relation to her. Surely this man couldn't have a crush on her. Had she even met the man? 

"This girl he spoke of," Continued Adelbert. "sounded very much like Ms Lani." 

"Lani!?" Asked Beatrix with great enthusiasm. "What did you hear?" 

"I wasn't told much. However he did say that she has been seen in the company of a tall man with flame-red hair." 

Her mind was taken back to that day when she peered through the barely open door and witnessed the abuse inflicted upon her mother. The smell of blood and sweat lingered in the air and her eyes began to water. 

Suddenly she returned to the present. 

"I'm sorry Adelbert. I must leave!" Beatrix darted to his left before running along the stone hallway." 

Adelbert stood with a confused expression that looked even more foolish than his grin. 

"Was it something I said?" 

------------------------------------- 

After packing some things into a sack and changing into a more casual outfit, Beatrix fled from the castle. 

Without saying a word to anyone she took a chocobo from the stables and charged through the streets until she came to the world outside of Alexandria. 

The green plains stretched out before her and the chocobo whom she sat upon. This steed was another. She had decided against taking the chocobo she had ridden on the day they had gone to war. If the poor bird were to sustain any more trauma it was sure to have a heart attack. 

The lack of depth perception that Beatrix now had would no doubt be an obstacle in this Quest but she would have to overcome that. For now it wasn't an issue as Lani needed her help. 

She couldn't let that man hurt her! 

Like a bullet from one of Regent Cid's newfangled rifles the bird shot across the earth. Shortly Alexandria and a trail of dust was behind and the world was in front. 

"Hold on Lani! I'm coming!" 

The earth was torn up underfoot as the bird became a golden streak on an emerald backdrop. Within mere moments they were gone. 

--------------------------------- 

Next chapter soon. 

I kind of liked how this chapter played out. It is going to get a little bit more exciting from now on. 

Review if you like. Hell review if you don't! Just tell me what you think, if you have the time. 

Thank you and farewell. 

The lyrics of Gogo's Song: Starlit Eyes lyrics are copyright of System of A Down and the insane genius that is Serj Tankian. A prophetic man if I ever saw one. 


	9. Broken Wings

Of Angels and Salamanders 

Chapter 9: Broken Wings. 

Treno at night was beautiful but beneath this facade lay a city of crime and injustice. If you were rich Treno was as close to heaven as you were find likely to find whilst alive. If you were poor, however, it was simply a cold version of hell. 

The crime rate had risen dramatically in the past few years, so much so that if a mugging didn't ocurr at least every twenty minutes, the residents would begin to feel uneasy. 

The moon was wan in the night sky, while the stars shone brightly. The moonlight flooded in through the window of the master bedroom in Arahime Manor, illuminating an elegantly dressed lady as she rushed into the room. 

Her perfectly manicured nails fumbled with the various hooks and fastenings which adorned her gown.Despite the sheer number of fastenings, it took her almost no time at all to remove herself from the silk dress. The dress was dumped on the floor where she once stood. Like a playful kitten she crawled across the queen-sized bed purring. 

She was truly happy. It had been the longest time since she had last felt as amorous as she did at that moment. Her sweet smile indicated that she simply could not wait. Her lust was only heightened by the fact that she was about to break a taboo. 

On this cold night, with the stars as her audience, Lady Mitsuko Arahime would share her bed, not with another lady. 

It was not uncommon for the nobles of Treno to partake in all manner of perversions. After all, they could afford it. Unlike the ordinary citizens of Treno the status of the nobles made them exempt from jail time, of course exceptions came into this rule, murderers were still murderers, regardless of wealth, then again, isn't that what assassins are for? 

With their great wealth they could buy the silence and finance the demise of anyone who crossed them. This ensured that the common street whores and even other nobles would not breath a word of what happened within the bedrooms of the wealthy. 

Outside of the room, at the far end of the hallway, a woman in equally elegant attire stood beside the window. With great care, she quietly opened the window to allow the entrance of her partner in crime. 

"My sweet!" Called Lady Arahime. "I lie in wait for your heavenly touch, I long to see your beauty by the light of dark. My sweet! Come forth!" 

The woman at the window was moved by the poetry in the noble's words. It was at times like this she began to have second thought about what she was about to do. Before guilt had a chance to seize her, a head arrose on the opposite side of the window. 

A man, with hair as red as fresh blood smiled at her. 

"What took you so long?" She enquired. "Our lusting lady is getting impatient." 

"Do you know how many locks were on that tool shed, all to protect a single ladder?" 

"I told you to bring your own ladder." 

"Don't you think that carrying a ladder through the streets at three in the morning would be a little conspicuous?" He retorted with his typical sarcasm. 

"Okay, point taken. Listen, you take anything of value. And this time be quiet!" 

"I made one mistake, once. Can't you just forget it?" 

"Be silent tonight and I will. Anyway, I'd better go." 

As she turned to walk, a single tear fell from her eye. These tasks were making her more and more depressed. To make love there must first be love. Without love she simply whoring herself to the lust of a stranger. 

She thanked the gods that Beatrix could not see her now but she had no choice. 

Having come to Treno with no money, she and her flame haired companion had no food or shelter. It was on that night that she was approached under the assumption that she was an opium fuelled whore. She played along with the desires of this 'customer' to gain enough gil for a night at a hotel. 

For this disgrace, she and her companion saw no wrong in robbing the woman who had requested her company. 

So it was and seemed to forever be. Steal from the rich and give to the poor. 

Their burglary was not as self serving as people would assume. A great percentage of the money earned from the sale of stolen items was given to the local orphanage. This gesture relieved at least some of the guilt that the poor girl was feeling. 

Close to the bedroom door, a large, antique mirror was flushed against the wall. In the glass she saw the image of her alter ego; the Angelic Whore. The beauty that stared back disgusted her. Very much like Treno, her own exterior was a facade. It only served to hide her true nature. 

With a wipe of her hand, the solo tear was cast onto the floor. 

She now was happy. 

On the outside. 

"My sweet, I bring my heart to you, my mind, spirit and soul. Unto me bring your embrace and it shall make me whole." That dreaded verse escaped her lips once more. 

Her tortured self entered the room, bringing with her all the grace of heaven. This poor girl did not belong in this place. She deserved to be with the angels, despite her broken wings. 

Her long, white ball gown trailed along the polished floor with a gentle sweeping sound. 

"Undress for me, my sweet." Said Mitsuko. 

_Undress for me? I guess the poetic lady of before is her alter ego._

Lani removed her gown in a most provocative manner, teasing the Noble with an inch of flesh at a time. 

When she wore nothing but black, silk underwear and suspenders she walked to the bed. Her high heeled shoes struck the floor as she moved. 

The shoes; left on at her partner's request were aching her poor feet but it was best not to disappoint. 

_The ways of these nobles confuse me. Why is it wrong for me to love another female but perfectly acceptable for them to take part in depraved act that they may desire?_

__

She crawled across the noble's body before planting a kiss on her neck. 

_For now keep up the pretence. Give him time Lani, give him time._

Silence came to inhabit the room. Nothing but the sound of lips colliding and hearts beating could be heard could be heard. 

**SMASH!**

"What was that!?" Asked Mitsuko 

"Nothing my sweet." Words shot out of Lani's mouth as she made a rushed attempt to calm her victim. "Come with me on a journey to the stars where I'll shall grant you access to heaven." 

The calm returned, as did the kisses and all was well for a time... 

**SMASH!**

****

****_Damnit Coral! What are you doing? Redecorating?_

"There it is again!" 

Lani was thrown from atop the noble who charged out of the room in her underwear. Quickly Lani threw on a housecoat that was draped over the dressing table. Before exiting through the bedroom window, she called out a warning to her companion. 

"She's onto us! Run!" 

She shimmied down the drain pipe at great haste. A short while later she was met by her ally on the porch of the house. At incredible speed the criminals ran into the night. 

"I'm being robbed! Help me!" Screamed the noble. Her cries fell on no ears. 

She now severely regretted granting her servants leave, so that she could indulge in a little female to female copulation. In her underwear she ran to the porch before slumping to the floor and crying. 

A distance from the weeping noble Lani and her companion halted at a gable end. 

The pain in their leg muscles began to subside and their rapid breathing began to slow in pace. 

"Lani?" The words left his lips between pants. 

"Yes?" She replied. 

"You go to the hostel and I'll meet you there shortly." 

"Okay." 

He removed the rucksack from over his shoulder. The items, most likely various ornaments, jingled. 

"How many things did you take? This sack is as light as a feather!" 

"Look, I messed up okay? We can talk about it later. Just go so I can disguise our tracks." 

"Okay, see you later." 

This wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last occasion in which he would go off on his own. As he was an expert tracker he also knew how to hide a trail. She trusted him to take care of it. 

The two criminals ran off in separate directions; the sound of their footsteps fading to silence. 

------------------------ 

By the dull light of the moon, the noble sat with her arms around her knees, sobbing. Her cries were carried through the night air as the tears continued to pour. Her tears were not for the loss of her belongings but simply the for fact that she had been violated in this manner. 

She heard heavy footsteps upon the gravel that lay outside the garden path. She looked up and sat in shock as that flame-haired man returned. She was frozen on the spot. 

"You! What are you doing here!?" She yelled at him. 

A smile crossed his bearded face. "A woman in distress," He began. "that's what I like to see." 

Her mouth was covered by his large hands before another breath escaped. Control of her body returned, allowing her to kick, scratch and bite but it was useless. She was now helpless to whatever acts this man wished to subject her too. 

She was thrown onto the floor inside the house. She saw the light of the moon one last time before the door slammed shut. Her screams were heard by none but her assailant, which only made her treatment more severe. 

If only she hadn't had that noise-proof, wall insulation fitted. 

If only she hadn't met that damned whore. 

If only... 

On the same night an angel had come to take her to heaven, the red demon had taken her to hell. 

.................................. 

The Nanaki Hostel was possible the dirtiest, most disease ridden construction in the whole of Treno, if not Gaia. It was the type of place in which a cockroach would feel disgusted. It was a hovel of many smells. It was comparable to a toilet with beds. 

It was open for business. 

The gales that danced along the winding streets, forced open the door of the hostel in a display of courtesy for a weary traveller. The playful wind then proceeded to waltz down the streets and threw an elderly noble onto her backside. 

She was bathed in light as she entered the reception room. The heat that engulfed her was rejuvenating. It was now evident why this place still brought custom. Quite simply, it was warm. 

From where she stood she could see the hellish place in all its grotesque, lack of glory. The walls, which had almost certainly been white once were now were a dull brown. The pictures on the walls were uneven and unclean, almost as if this place had been neglected for years. 

Before her, the proprietor of this establishment sat with a small, ornamental mirror in his hand inspecting his receding hairline. 

"Less hair to shampoo," He sighed. "More face to wash." 

**DING!**

****

****The irritating sound of a bell rang at the desk. 

The short balding man's many chins wobbled as he raised his head. From behind broken, discoloured teeth, words escaped. 

"How can I be helping you, my dear lady?" 

The switch in his brain that controlled charisma was turned on but the whole control panel may as well have been broken. The poor man was blessed with a face that even a blind mother would have a hard time loving. 

"Hello, sir. I wish to rent a room at your fine establishment." 

"Fine establishment indeed!" He yelled. "You know as well as I do, that this place is as clean as an outhouse." 

"Uh, indeed. How much will it be for the night?" 

"That will be twelve-thousand gil." 

"Twelve thousand?" 

"I know, its steep but coal isn't exactly free around here. What with the nobles taxing everything." 

"I take your point sir. Twelve-thousand it is then." 

The man withdrew a ledger from a shelf within the desk. From a nearby drawer he fished out a pot of ink and a quill. 

"What is your name?" He asked. The business end of the quill fell into the ink as he awaited an answer. 

"Miss Potter." 

When the details had been written and the cash handed over Beatrix was given a key. 

"That'll be room six-seven-three." 

"Thank you." 

"You will also find that your bed is in fact clean, with fresh sheets. I believe that my customers deserve at least that." 

"That is kind of you sir. Good night." 

"Sweet dreams." 

------------------------------------------------- 

As Beatrix lay on her bed she thought of the poor chocobo whom she had left at the Treno stables. Would it even be there in the morning? 

Treno was like that, it bred paranoia. When she began to doze off, she could hear the voices in the next room grow louder. 

"I cant believe you did that!" Came a female voice. 

"It was a mistake! Okay?" 

This time, it was a male voice. 

"But! She!" 

"Forget her." 

"I'm not going to do this anymore!" She screamed. "I won't!" 

"Come here." He beckoned. 

"No!" 

"Come here!" 

As the voices continued, Beatrix recognised one of them. It was Lani! Without placing her boots on, she charged from her room into the hall. The door of the room next to hers was shattered by her bare foot. 

Splinters fell onto the floor, while some where embedded in the soles of her feet. The dirt on the floor stuck to her heels as she ran into the room. 

There she was! It was Lani. What was he doing? He was grabbing her! 

"Get off of her!" Beatrix screamed. 

Within moments she had grabbed the flame-haired man by his throat and thrown him halfway across the room. He lay on the floor while Beatrix stood over him. Her sword was held close to his Adam's apple. Even if she couldn't judge distance, she couldn't miss at this range. 

Before Beatrix had the chance to strike the blow that would avenge her mother, she felt a strong blow hit her side. Save the Queen was thrown to the floor as she and Lani rolled across the floor. Lani held her tightly in her arms, to stop her attacking the man. 

"What are you!? Lani! Let me go!" She screamed. 

"Beatrix! Beatrix! It's not him! It isn't who you think it is!" 

"What do you! It is! It is that bastard!" 

The anger building up inside Beatrix was immense. Her heart was racing and adrenaline was being pumped through her blood stream at an alarming rate. 

"Beatrix. It's not him." Said Lani. The girl's voice seemed to take on a motherly tone. 

"It has to be." The warrior's voice lowered. She sounded upset. "It has to be." It was at this moment that tears fell from her undamaged eye. "Why can't I find him!" She sobbed. "I have to make him pay! I made a promise..." 

Lani loosened her grip and began to hug Beatrix. 

"We can help you do that." 

"You can?" She asked between sobs. 

"Yes." 

"Lani?" She asked, in the fashion of a curious child. "If that isn't him, who is he?" 

Her eyes turned to the slumped body, that lay against the wall. As he glanced back at her, her heart began to beat rapidly again. Lani's grip was the only thing that prevented her from attacking him. 

His face was the same, right down to the wiry hair on his face. That long, untidy hair upon his head remained. It was him... right? 

With his hand held against his aching spine, he stumbled to his feet. There was an unspoken apology between them as they glared at each other. He now towered above her with his eyes cast down. 

"Hello Beatrix. My name is Amarant Coral..." 

Her breathing began to slow, as Lani's embrace calmed her. The tears began to cease as she listened to his words. 

"The man that you seek is named Amethyst. He is my father..." 

----------------------------------- 

HA! You thought it was Amarant! Which would make no sense at all because he is ages with Beatrix. 

I could have made this AU but that would have been a cop out. I wished for this to be a story which may have actually happened within the FF9 timeline. 

On the issue of the lesbian subplot: 

This story is not and will not be a YURI fic. 

I hope that those of you who have remained loyal despite this addition take no offence in the beginning paragraphs of this chapter. I added this because I wished to point out more issues that we deal with in this world, namely corruption. If you have enough money, you can do more or less whatever you want. 

To everyone who reads this story, I wish to thank you. Your kind words, help me get through this weird little life of mine. 

Thanks, 

Joe. 


	10. Promises, Promises

**_Of Angels and Salamanders_**

**__**

**_Chapter 10: Promises, Promises_**

**__**

The wooden wheels of the hired chocobo carriage struggled to turn as the falling rain changed the consistency of the earth. The once solid ground was now unstable. 

Inside of the carriage, a paraffin lamp shook like a chandelier in an earth quake, causing the shadows to dance upon the leather interior of the carriage. 

The bright light illuminated the face of a young child, a boy of no more than four years of age. The flame haired child lay with his head on his father's lap, dreaming of the things that only a child can. 

His gentle snores were overlapped by the snores of his mother, who slept with her head upon her husband's shoulder. 

The father and child were strikingly similar looking, right down to the small imperfection under their chins. 

"What a poor child to resemble a being such as I." 

Although asleep, the child's hand firmly gripped his father's forefinger. 

"It shall not be long young Amarant. A better life lies before you, in this town of one-thousand lights." 

Their journey to Treno had begun over six months previous. The idea to move from the Gulug Mountains to a more civilized town, was the best idea that Amethyst Coral had ever had. 

Despite the fact that their family had lived in those mountains for thousands of years it wasn't a safe place to raise a child. The amount of monsters was increasing and it was only a matter of time before the inhabitants were killed by the beasts. 

The old remained in that volcano, stuck in their ways and unwilling to give in to the threat. 

With his wife, and child Amethyst left his fellow Salamanders and set off into the world. Before leaving on their journey they packed the usual supplies as well as a sack of flare-stones. 

These rare stones, with the ability to create fire elemental weapons, would fetch a pretty penny in the outside markets. 

Their journey had taken them under sea, through the winding tunnels of an ancient roo and over scorched earth. It was a long journey but it would be worth it if their child could have a bright future. 

The carriage driver saw the bright lights of Treno and proceeded to announce their arrival in a polite and courteous manner. 

"Hey bub! We're here!" 

As much as it pained him, he was forced to wake his wife. 

"Ruby, my love. Come back to me from where I cannot follow." 

With a smile on her beautiful face she awoke. Her eyes glowed with an eerie quality as she returned to him. 

If asked to describe her beauty, even the articulate Amethyst would be lost for words. 

As quickly as possible, they vacated the carriage and fled to Treno, seeking shelter from the rain. For now they would reside in a hotel, with a home to be bought later. 

------------------------------------------ 

Dreams turned to nightmares. 

Their hopes had vanished and their only solace came from each other. They had been in Treno for a few months but now longed for the damned mountains. 

Due to the fact that they weren't pure bred nobles there was much hostility towards them. The fact that they were an unknown race only added to their problems. 

Windows were shattered, just like their vision of happiness. 

As a safety measure they had decided that they would only venture out when both moons sat in the sky. 

Amethyst shifted nervously behind the sitting room curtains. He was sick with worry for his sweet Ruby. 

Why did he let her go to the local shops alone? 

A short while later, his angel had bought the food that would get her family through the next week. 

Three humanoid shadows were cast upon the wall before her, none her own. She surveyed the movement of the shadows, they shook unsteadily. It seemed as if the owners were finding it hard to walk straight. 

During a drunken song, one of the strangers noticed her silky flame-red hair. Her pace quickened as paranoia took over. 

"Is that one of those, watchacallems?" 

"Those shalmanders?" His slurred words echoed throughout the cobbled streets. 

"Hey!" 

As soon as she heard the word 'Salamander' she took to her heels. The paper grocery bag was thrown to the ground. 

The men followed in great haste as the ales in their stomachs were thrown around inside of them. 

After a short time of running, Ruby began to feel the agony build up in her muscles. She quickly ducked into an alley and hid behind a large bin. 

The foul stench of rotting rubbish assaulted her senses but she made no sound. 

The footsteps... 

They stopped. 

"A narrow escape." 

She climbed out from behind the bin to see the very men she had been running from. With the entrance to the alley blocked by the three drunken nobles she had no choice but to run into the alley. 

Her leg muscles ached but she had to run. She just had to escape. When she reached the end of the alleyway she found a wall a few feet taller than her. 

A dustbin sat in the corner. Jumping onto the dustbin, she attempted to scale the wall, as she did so the bin came out from beneath her. She now lay on the floor defeated. Her audience stood before her. 

"I wonder if Shalamaders have the same ana-anat- body parts as us." 

"Hey! Why don't we ask her?" 

Drunken laughs echoed throughout the alley. 

The blood lust and blood loss that occurred in that dull alley shall forever remain in the thoughts of those involved. 

The crimson remnants of her pain were washed away by the morning rain. Forever she would be forgotten. 

------------------------ 

Depression came to him soon after his dreams were broken and now he had found a new depth to despair but he had to keep his mind for young Amarant, he had to make it work. 

He was forever being taunted my memories of his darling, Ruby's abuse. He shouldn't have let her leave! He should have gone! This shouldn't have happened! 

Yet it did... 

He wanted to avenge his angel but with no known assailant revenge was impossible. 

Or was it? 

It was carnival night in Treno. The young and beautiful celebrated with the old and wise as he sat outside of his home. He sat in tears, sobbing quietly, so that Amarant wouldn't hear. 

Foot steps were heard on the dead streets. His tear filled eyes watched a young female noble enter her house. He couldn't help but notice that the door was unlocked. 

It was unlocked. 

It was open. 

Why, anyone could walk in. 

Any one at all. 

Even Amethyst. 

A short time later Amarant's slumber was interrupted by the sound of screams. Unbearable noises brought tears to his eyes. Despite his youth, he knew that something evil was occurring. 

After the screams had ceased, his bedroom door opened slowly. 

"Amarant." 

The child stared at his father. A streak of blood decorated the older Salamander's face. 

"Yes?" 

"Get your things. We have to leave." 

"Why?" 

"Get your things!" 

His father's tone inspired enough fear to bring more tears to his eyes. 

Instantly Amethyst gave his son a hug, the older Coral crying too. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Their embrace lasted for eternity but ended in moments. With his wife avenged father and son left that evil place. 

---------------------------------- 

Dali. 

Dali was the place that they should have originally ventured too. It was a town of high hopes and even higher spirits. 

Finding work as a farm hand Amethyst lived a peaceful existence. He had enough money to raise his son in this great place. Everything would be fine from now on. 

When he thought of the pain he had inflicted upon that noble, he realized something. He felt no guilt nor sorrow. To be honest, he enjoyed it. Those bastards deserved to die. They all deserved to feel his pain. 

In Dali, there lived a man of similar age to Amethyst, a rich man. This bastard had everything that Amethyst desired. His beautiful wife and children adored him. His life was perfect. 

He hated him. 

--------------------- 

When, Kaze, the father of the Sadhe family had left his home for a day with his children Amethyst paid a visit to his wife. His jealousy, rage and sorrow had conspired against him. 

Another man would feel his pain, his sorrow and his hate. 

On the bed which she and her husband shared her punishment was dealt. With bloody tears in her eyes she passed from this world to the next. 

Amethyst took himself from upon the defeated woman, and dressed himself. With his eyes cast down at her he swung a mighty punch at the dead woman. 

Fists rained down upon her, beating her face until she became unrecognisable. When he had finished, her nose was broken, her skull was partially caved in and her left eye rested upon her cheek. 

"That's what you rich bastards deserve! I hate you! I hate all of you!" 

Amethyst caught his reflection in the large mirror which lay against the wall. An evil smirk crossed his bloodstained face. If he had to suffer, the world would suffer. 

As he sat admiring his handiwork, the door behind him creaked. His eyes shot to the door. The father of the Sadhe family entered. 

"Darling, has your head-" 

His words ceased as he saw the beaten body of his dead wife and the strange man sitting upon her bed. 

"Do you feel the same as I once did? You do, don't you?" 

"You! Why? Wh-" 

"It is acceptable for your tears to fall. Why not let them?" 

"I will kill you!" 

Amethyst was grabbed by his throat and thrown into the mirror. Broken glass cut his back but it didn't seem to bother him, his smile returned. 

Kaze withdrew a small hunting knife from his coat pocket and lunged at Amethyst. When he was close enough, Amethyst kicked his shin causing him to fall to the floor. 

Amethyst stumbled to his feet. His thick boot struck Kaze's skull causing the widower to lose consciousness. Amethyst left him alive so that he may feel same as he once did. 

As he left the room, he encountered both Sadhe children. Baring his teeth and growling like a wild animal, he frightened the children. Seeking safety both children ran into their parent's room. 

As he exited the house, screams were heard behind him. 

Amethyst returned to the Dali inn to meet with his son. Amarant's nap was interrupted and he was ordered to pack. 

"Father. I don't want to go." 

"We're going on another adventure. Don't you want to have an adventure?" 

"I want to have adventures. I just don't want to go with you." 

"What? Why?" 

"You hurt people... I hear them scream in my dreams." 

"Amarant! I'm telling you to get ready." 

"No!" 

The young child fled from the hotel room and into the streets. Whilst in pursuit of his son, Amethyst ran past the Sadhe house. Kaze Sadhe emerged from his house. 

"Children, go hide okay?" 

As ordered, the children ran off to find a hiding place. 

Amethyst held Amarant by his arm. With all of the energy of youth the child fought against his father. After much wriggling, the child ran off again. 

"Come back! Get back here!" He called into the street. 

His back... 

It hurt a little. 

No. 

It hurt a lot. 

Amethyst screamed as a short blade sliced his insides. His arms swung wildly, striking Kaze and throwing him back. The evil salamander made an attempt to fight Kaze but only recieved a severe beating. 

Somehow he found the strength to throw Kaze onto the ground. With the blade still inside of him Amethyst ran from the town, leaving behind a fallen angel and a forgotten child. 

------------------------- 

Amarant returned to the town a few hours later. As the boy walked past the Sadhe house he heard a man crying. With pity in his heart he entered the room. 

Kaze sat before him in tears. 

"Mister Sadhe," Said Amarant. "I'm sorry. I don't know why he does it." 

"It doesn't matter! Nothing matters! He killed her! Your father killed her!" 

Despite his heart ache Kaze realised that it wasn't the child's fault. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry child." 

"Mister Kaze. I promise that I am going to find a way to stop him hurting people. I'm just not big enough yet." 

"I hope you succeed where I have failed." 

---------------------------- 

As fate would have it Amarant was adopted into the Sadhe family. Kaze raised him to be big and strong. The poor boy was awoken every day at the first sign of a sun in the sky and trained in various combat techniques. 

This training continued until his new father was struck down by a deadly illness. The day of his death was soon to arrive. Kaze knew this. On this day, his last day, upon his death bed he called for Amarant. 

"Amarant, my boy." 

"Yes father?" 

"We both know that I wont live much longer. I must ask something of you today." 

"I'll do anything for you father." 

"Do you remember what you said to me a long time ago? 'I promise that I am going to find a way to stop him.' 

"You think I'm big enough?" 

"You are not a child anymore, my boy. I now call for you to fulfil your promise." 

From beneath the covers Kaze removed two items. In his hands he held two gloves, each glove had three large spikes protruding from them. 

"My boy, take these Dragon Claws." He placed the gloves upon the bed. "They belonged to my grandfather, Sabin, these shall be your ally during your quest. Do me proud." 

"I shall father." 

"I can see your mother. She says that she loves you." 

"What!?" He screamed. 

Before he was given an answer Kaze succumbed to eternal slumber. 

"I'll stop him. I promise." 

----------------------------- 

----------------------------- 

And that's chapter ten. 

I wasn't sure how to play it out but I think this works well. I had originaly planned to have Amarant tell the story but that would have been annoying to read. 

If it seems unlikely that Kaze would adopt Amarant, I can understand why you would think that but Kaze knows that he can't hunt for Amethyst because he has children to care for. By taking in young Amarant he has a way to make Amethyst pay for his sins. 

I hope this provides enough back story and I also hope that it was good enough. 

Also: 

Sadhe is an anagram of Hades, I meant this. It's kinda symbolic as Amethyst joins the underworld and becomes a demon after his encounter with them. 

Kaze is and homage to Final Fantasy: Unlimited. 

The name Sabin, is a little addition for nostalgia. He also did use a kind of glove during combat. Although I'm not sure if he had such a thing as Dragon Claws. It just sounded right. 

I kinda figured that Salamanders would come from the Gulug Mountains near Esto Gaza. As Salamanders are fire elemental it makes sense. It could also explain the cabins within the mountains which are uninhabited. 

I know, I put way too much thought into this... 

I'm not sure how many chapters are remaining but I'd hazzard a guess at one or two with a chance of a one chapter sequal. 

Well Ladies, Gentlemen and Salamanders, til next time... 


	11. Justice with a sword

Of Angels and Salamanders 

Chapter eleven: Justice with a sword. 

Hours had passed as they exchanged thoughts about the Flaming Salamander, Amethyst Coral. During their conversation in that filthy place, Beatrix came to realization that Amarant may turn on her. He would not betray her to aid his father but to aid himself, after all, they had both made a promise to kill Amethyst. 

When it was time to rest, all three of the visitors decided to sleep in Beatrix's room due to the fact that there was a door. An open door in Treno was a thief's welcome. 

Lani lay at the foot of Beatrix's bed while Amarant slept on the sofa. Lani, the last of the three to fall asleep, took one last glance at Beatrix and smiled as she saw that there were now three in the bed. Under crossed arms lay Beatrix's beloved bear, just the same as when they shared a room in the castle many years ago. 

When the morning sun sat in the sky, illuminating the rooftops of Treno, the three visitors went to a small cafe in the town square. As they looked across the street, the divide between the rich and poor was evident. 

On their side there sat various working class people, dressed in their respective uniforms, whereas on the other there were many nobles, dressed in corsets, suits, corsages and the like. The way in which the nobles were dressed gave the impression that they had been up since the wee, small hours dressing themselves. Of course, they most likely paid someone else to dress them. 

As Lani swallowed a whole, syrup soaked pancake, it became obvious to Beatrix that the girl had shunned the manners forced upon her in Alexandria. Whether it was an act of rebellion against society's standards was unsure, what was sure was that she ate like a pig, with even the occasional grunting sound to be heard. 

Witnessing the way in which Amarant devoured his food, she could find no reason to suspect her bad manners to be his influence. Sitting down to eat with the Salamander, caused her to feel that fate was playing a cruel joke on her. On that rainy night, many moons ago she had witnessed a man murder her mother and now she was sitting down to breakfast with that man's son. 

Whilst she pondered this turn of events, she failed to notice the two men who were fast approaching Amarant. Two hands gripped each of his armpits and yanked him from the chair. On closer inspection the men seemed to be Treno's Guard, the closest thing to policemen in Treno. 

"You are under arrest!" The man yelled at the top of his voice, tightening his grip on Amarant. 

"Under arrest?" Amarant asked as he struggled to break free. "What for?" For a moment Amarant thought that the burglaries which he and Lani had masterminded had finally caught up with him. That couldn't be it, they had planned the robberies from every angle and he always concealed their tracks. 

"For the murder of Lady Arahime." the man continued. "Come with us now." 

"I didn't murder anyone!" 

"Well, a witness saw a Salamander matching your description flee the scene of the murder last night." 

Lani and Beatrix could only watch as Amarant was dragged away by the two men, all the while protesting his innocence. Amarant couldn't be guilty, he was an honest soul with a guilty past but he couldn't have done such a thing. Could he? 

"Lani, how well do you know Amarant?" asked Beatrix, displaying no sign of emotion. 

"Bea, I really hope that you aren't accusing him." Lani grew defensive as Beatrix's eyes fell upon her. The fact that Beatrix had remotely hinted that Amarant was to blame was making her angry. 

"Lani, do you trust him? I have to know." 

"Yes, I trust him with all my heart." Lani's eyes shifted nervously before being cast to the floor. "He's different, he's like me, so I know he's innocent." 

"Very well. I trust you." 

"Why do you ask?" 

Come to think of it, why was she so curious? As long as she had known Beatrix, she had known that every word and action had a motive. Some of these motives were obvious, others weren't but there was always a motive. 

"We're breaking him out of prison tonight." 

"What!?" At first Lani assumed that she was joking, yet there was something in her tone of voice that suggested otherwise. 

"It had to have been Amethyst who murdered that woman. We'll need Amarant if we are to find him." 

After finishing their breakfast, a pleasure which Amarant had been denied, both girls paid a visit to the prison. The prison itself, was an appendage to the Treno Guard Station, with a stone corridor linking them together. 

"Hmm." Beatrix said as she surveyed the grounds. Like a detective in one of Alexandria's grand plays she took in every detail. Detailed schematics were created in her mind allowing her to find a method for Amarant's escape. 

"What is it, Bea?" Asked Lani as she noticed the smug expression on her friend's face. 

"I know how to get him out." 

"How?" 

No answer was granted. Beatrix simply charged from the alley to her next destination as Lani tried to keep up. 

------------------------------------ 

To Beatrix's shock and surprise the chocobo that she had left at the Treno stables was still alive and well, it seemed that he hadn't been sold for meat after all. When her hand had slipped the appropriate amount of gil into the grubby mits of the stable owner, the bird was returned to her. 

Warking happily, the bird's bright pink tongue lapped her cheek. He seemed glad to see her. The bird was more than likely glad to be free. It is often said that chocobos are more sensitive to emotions than Gaians, so the sense of suspicion and fear that drifted around Treno would have been more noticeable to him. A friendly face would have helped to calm him once more and grant him solace from the emotions that haunted the town. 

Beatrix leapt onto the bird's back before charging off to meet Lani, with the knowledge that on the very day that sat down to breakfast with the offspring of her mother's murderer, she would break the very laws that she had vowed to uphold. 

----------------------- 

Amarant lay on the thin mattress within the cell, with his hands behind his head, gazing at the ceiling. The rusted pipe that ran across the ceiling was dripping. For the last few hours, in boredom, he had actually been counting the number of drops. 

"Six-thousand, three hundred and ninety six..." His tone was low and his boredom was evident. 

"Amarant." A whisper echoed through the dull, damp cell. "Amarant." 

Seeking the source of the whisper, his eyes glanced to all four walls within the cell. It took a short while before his eyes drifted up to the small, barred window above his bed where he could see Lani's face in the moonlight. 

"Lani?" He asked. 

"The one and only." that cocky attitude that he had witnessed evolving over the past few months was had returned. "Gotta admit though, your cell is much cleaner than our room at the hostel." 

Lani began to thread a length of rope around the bars, weaving from one side to the other before tying a knot. To test the strength of the knot she gave the rope a tug. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Granting you an early release." 

Lani looked back into the dark street and gave a nod to Beatrix. Beatrix, who had been stroking the chocobo returned the gesture. Behind her in that small street, she heard Lani leap to the floor as she tied a rope around the bird's chest and back. 

"Go!" Ordered Beatrix. 

The bird was having none of it. Perhaps the memories of his time in the stables had returned, making him act like naughty child. 

"Go!" She yelled again. 

The bird warked before nibbling on his feathers, most likely looking for a tick or some other insect. He lifted his head before continuing to nibble on his feathers once more. Beatrix decided that if the bird were to act naughty, he would be punished as such. 

"I am sorry but you leave me no choice." Beatrix said, raising her blade. 

As the tip of Save the Queen made contact with the creature's backside, a deafening wark echoed throughout the city streets. The bars were torn from the window as the bird charged, leaving a small hole in the wall where the bars once sat. 

Amarant stood on the bed within the cell before hoisting himself up and into the small hole. Like a worm on a hook, he wriggled violently before coming out on the other side. 

Amarant screamed as he fell face first towards the dirty floor. Luckily, he was able to use his arms to break his fall. With a few minor bruises, he climbed to his feet and smiled. 

"Stop messing around!" Lani scolded him before picking him up. 

"You have to believe me. It wasn't me!" Amarant protested, still in Lani's arms. 

"Calm down," Beatrix began. "We believe you, that's why we broke you out. I think that you-know-who is the culprit and if he's here, you can help us find him right?" 

Amarant nodded. "Yeah, I'm your man. Let's get out of here first. I'm sure that damned bird woke up half of Treno. 

"I think you may want these." Lani handed the Salamander his Dragon Claws, with a smile on her face. 

"Dragon Claws," he said as he placed them on. "Never leave home without them." 

---------------------- 

At Arahime manor there weren't many clues to be found, the rain and wind had taken away any footprints that may have been left behind. As Amarant surveyed the grounds he found very little evidence of his father's presence and the fact that the snow was beginning to fall only added to his problems. 

It occurred to him that his father may have also learned the ways of a tracker, which would make this task all the more difficult. 

Deciding that it would be worthwhile entering the house, Amarant lead both girls inside. As he looked around the entrance foyer he found various footprints, which only lead back outside to the clue-less garden. 

On the floor, a short distance from the chalk line that lay where Lady Arahime's body once rested, Amarant saw a small red gem. He took it from the floor. As he turned the item over between his fingers, he turned to his companions. 

"We'd better hide." He warned. 

"Why?" Asked Beatrix. 

"You see this?" He displayed the gem between his thumb and forefinger, allowing Beatrix to have a good look. 

"I do." She replied, unsure as to what the item was. 

"This is flare stone, it belonged to my mother, when I dream of her, she wears this on a necklace." 

"He will return?" 

"I have no doubt. She was his world, no matter how far he goes along the dark path, he won't forget her." 

Amarant placed the gem back upon the floor. All three intruders hid upon the staircase, cloaked in shadow. Shortly after midnight, Amethyst Coral had returned. 

He was the same as in her nightmares, if not a bit older looking. That hair of his burned brighter than ever, and the smell that she had taken in on that night had returned. He smelled of blood and sweat, neither of them his. 

To the surprise of both Amarant and Beatrix, Lani leapt out at Amethyst from the darkness as he retrieved the gem. A smirk crossed his face as Lani swung her Ax and the monster. She froze in shock as Amethyst held the weapon by the blade. An intense heat shot through the weapon, burning her hand. 

As Lani recoiled from the heat, the blade began to melt in his hands. Beatrix ran towards him but collided with Lani, who was thrown towards her. Both girls lay on the floor and could only watch as Amethyst fled. 

Amethyst quickly took to his heels and ran from the building. Amarant, who was undetected by his father, contemplated giving chase but Lani needed his help. As Beatrix and Lani returned to their feet, a smile crossed Amarant's face. 

"Finally! Tracks I can follow." He remarked. 

"What about my Ax? I can't help you fight him without it." Lani was distraught. After all of the things that they had been through, she had to be there at the end of all things. 

"Lani, my sweet," Beatrix began. "This isn't your fight." 

As Lani glared at Beatrix she spotted a rack of ornamental weaponry behind her. One of the weapons was a large battle Ax, the blade was much larger than her previous weapon but she could wield it. Lani ran past Beatrix and took the Ax from the wall. 

"Sorry Bea, this is my fight. I've been fighting it for you since I got here. I have sacrificed my body for you on many occasions since I have come to this damned place. I'm fighting, but you are right. This isn't my fight. It's our fight." 

------------------------------------- 

Tracking Amethyst took no time at all. They simply had to follow his footprints. The trail had lead them a busy street. The rich dined and danced in the area as live music was being performed. 

"There he is!" Lani yelled into the street, gaining the attention of many nobles. 

"Father! It's me, Amarant." 

"Amarant?" Amethyst was puzzled. Surely the Sadhe's would have murdered his son. Why would they have let him live? 

Amethyst turned to his son and smiled, that was until he saw the company that he kept. It was the swords-woman and the young girl with the Ax. His son was betraying him! 

Amethyst held out his left hand and then his right. In each palm he held a red sphere. Actually, he didn't hold them. They levitated in his hands. Each sphere was dropped to the floor. 

The balls rolled across the cobbled floor before leaping into the air. They circled each other they flew towards the three warriors. Each of the three scrambled in different directions as the balls struck the wall behind them. The wall proceeded to explode behind them, sending bricks in every direction. 

A barrage of fire balls were thrown in random directions, denting buildings and causing chocobo carriages to collapse. Windows were shattered, expensive wigs were singed and one or two people were injured. Every noble in the vicinity screamed in terror and fled the scene, leaving the four combatants in an empty street. 

"You didn't tell us that your father has super powers!" Lani screamed at Amarant who simply shrugged his shoulders. 

"I didn't know." 

"Lani, Amarant, attack his arms!" Yelled Beatrix as she took charge. 

As the three charged towards Amethyst they witnessed him clap his hands together. As he did so, each of his hands became engulfed in flames. 

"Upgrades," began Amethyst. "It is amazing what one can accomplish by blackmailing a mage." 

"Don't let him touch you!" 

Before Beatrix's words could be comprehended, she and Lani were struck by Amethyst's flaming fists. Both girls were thrown across the street before striking the snow covered floor. Behind him, Amarant could hear their groans. 

"Amarant, my boy." Amarant froze at his father's words. His voice was just as he had remembered, warm and kind. "You know that I love you, right?" 

"Yes." 

Their eyes locked onto each other as the world paused. Nothing and everything was said with a single stare. As they stood eye to eye for a time, they forgot what was happening. Despite the dreadful situation, they were truly glad to see each other. 

"Then you understand why I must do these things?" 

"No." 

"Do not be foolish son. They took your mother from you. You know that they must suffer, that I am doing the work of the gods." 

"You see that girl with the sword?" Amarant voice was filled with anger and sorrow as he pointed to Beatrix who was climbing to her feet. You took her mother from her! You ruined her life! She did nothing to you and you took everything from her!" 

"I cannot be blamed for the misfortune of others." There lay no hint of remorse in his tone, in his heart and soul, he honestly believed he was doing a service for the world." It his her bad luck she was in the way of my divine cause." 

"Divine cause? You are a rapist and a murderer!" His rage was growing with each syllable. 

"Labels, my boy, labels. Let us dispense with these pointless words and allow me to ask you only one thing. With the knowledge of the things I have done and must continue to do for those above, do you still love me?" 

Amarant stared into his father's eyes red eyes. Not a sign of doubt could be seen in his eyes as he responded. 

"I do father. I love you." 

Beatrix and Lani froze at Amarant's words. Was he going to turn on them? Was Lani's trust in him misplaced? Although her body was still, her hand gripped Save the Queen tightly. She didn't want to hurt Amarant but she would if he got in her way. 

His tone lowered and he seemingly became less angry as sincerity filled every word. A smile crossed to elder Coral's face. At long last he had found his son, his beautiful boy. 

In this moment of joy, Amarant's body became a blur. His Dragon Claws tore at Amethyst's flesh in random directions at frightening speed. Before Amethyst could fight back he was bleeding from various wounds. His eyes opened wide as he felt the cold steel of the dragon claws slice his throat. As the sharp metal cut across his neck Amethyst lashed out. Both of his hands struck Amarant's chest with amazing force. The younger Coral flew across the street before striking his head against a nearby wall. He now lay unconscious. 

--------------------------------------- 

As he witnessed Beatrix running towards him, Amethyst knew that she would kill him. Despite the pain that consumed him Amethyst thought clearly. He had decided that if he couldn't fight, he would find another to fight for him. 

By some minor miracle Amethyst regained control of his body. Ignoring the wounds on his arm, he reached into his pocket. Within the dirty material he gripped the flare stone that he had taken back earlier. Holding them gem in his hands he turned his palms to the floor and allowed the gem to fall before he himself fell to the floor. 

The flare stone shattered against the cobbled floor like a fallen glass. From within emerged a grey wind that screamed ferociously into the night. The world came to a halt as the wind changed form. Where once existed a cloud of non-existence, there stood a shadow. The figure was humanoid yet defied any more description 

"I am Carnage! I loan you my powers," said the creature. "I am your aid in-" 

The creature's words ceased as the eyes that he didn't have locked onto Beatrix who stood before him. 

"You! You are the Alexandrian warrior, the slayer of Chaos!" 

"That sounds like me." Beatrix sounded arrogant. Of course, after the gruelling battle to which he had referred, she reserved that right. 

"My brother took your eye. Now, I shall take your life!" 

Rather than perform a single attack before returning to darkness, the shadowy-like figure shot towards Amethyst. Colliding with the salamander caused a fusion between both beings. Amethyst's trademark locks changed from red to the darkest black and his eyes became an icy blue colour. His muscles grew so large that the ragged clothes upon his back were torn to shreds. 

"I shall succeed where my brother has failed!" Said Carnage. 

The Eidolon/Salamander hybrid held up his left hand, his opened palms facing the sky. From thin air there appeared a small golden ball that began to spark like lightening. Beatrix looked on as the ball of lightening was thrown into the distance. As the ball soared through the air, it began to grow larger and larger before hitting the ground with a dull clunk. 

Beatrix found it hard to stand as the earth began to tremble under foot. The recently fall snow had began to melt as though the sun shone brightly. There was a slight rumbling noise that resembled the sound of a chocobo cart on a stone road. The noise grew and grew until it began to resemble an airship engine. It continued to grow until it became deafening. Before anyone had the time to cover their ears all was quiet, all was calm, all was still. 

**BOOM!******

****

****As a deafening explosion rocked the town, an old building exploded into a million bricks. It began to rain concrete as Beatrix ran for cover. Lani, having common sense dragged Amarant into a doorway to hide from the odd weather. 

"Lani! Take Amarant and run!" Ordered Beatrix. 

"I wont leave you!" The girl replied. 

"Do it!" 

With unnatural strength Lani lifted Amarant from the slushy ground. Droplets of melted snow flew into the air from under her heels as she sought safety. Another lightening ball appeared in his palm. As he made an attempt to strike Lani, Beatrix struck the ball with her blade, casting it into the distance. 

One of Treno's surrounding mountains exploded sending ancient stone into the night sky. As it rained boulders Beatrix ran for cover again. In the short space of time that she had to create a battle strategy, she decided to improvise, after all, how could she kill a demon that controlled an element as powerful as lightening. 

As she ran towards the demon another ball was thrown her way. This ball was different from the others. It was smaller and moved independently. As she aimed for the ball she realised that it was too small for her to strike due to her lack of depth perception. 

She could only guess where to swing. Blindly, she swung her sword. The sphere cut an arc in the air and struck her blade. A searing heat shot down the metal causing Beatrix to throw the blade towards a nearby building. Within moments the blade was buried under a mound of snow. 

She couldn't see it! Where was her sword? 

Before Beatrix had time to search for her weapon, Carnage ran towards her. The Eidolon dived towards her and with all of his power he threw Beatrix and himself into a building. The two of them burst through the wall and into a vacant sitting room. 

Beatrix felt as though a sledgehammer had struck her spine as she lay beneath Carnage. The pain she now felt was immense but she had to get up. Summoning long forgotten strength, she threw the Eidolon from atop her. 

At an alarming speed her eye shot around the room in search of a weapon. Two blunt, ornamental swords were pinned to the wall but they were too high to reach. She was drawn to the fire place where a fire poker sat in a golden bucket. She ran for the poker as Carnage gave chase. As she gripped the makeshift weapon, she threw herself to the left. 

A punch, surely intended for her, struck the flu of the fire. Where there once lay painted steel and old brick, lay a hole housing Carnage's fist. As he pulled his fist from the hole, the fire poker that Beatrix had lifted was thrust into his back. 

Inside of the hybrid's mind, thoughts of Amethyst's wound at the hands of Kaze Sadhe came to him. As he convulsed in pain, Beatrix fled from the room, through the entrance that Carnage had created, in search of her sword. 

Now that Amethyst was incapacitated she just had to find the blade and return to the house. With the hybrid injured it would be simple to dispose of him. Right? 

Another blow struck her back, throwing her fifteen or so foot into the street. Despite the agony, she leapt to her feet. A flurry of punches were thrown her way, as she tried desperately to avoid and parry them. 

They froze. The adversaries stood before each other, none of them making a move. As she stood eye to eye with the Eidolon she noticed a small glowing light in his eyes. The enchanting light danced in his eyes like a playful pixie, all the while growing brighter and brighter before exploding into a blinding flash. 

Beatrix screamed as she realised that she couldn't see. She had lost one eye to his brother, which was bad enough but now she was blind. Before she had time to give it anymore thought, a fist struck her chest. Where she had expected to fall, she didn't. Carnage gripped her arm, burning her flesh and snapping the bone in his hand. More screams of pain came from Beatrix as her left arm was broken. 

Unknown to her, Amethyst's eyes were returning to their previous colour. Patches of red appeared throughout his black hair. Amethyst was returning. The thought of a beautiful woman in pain was bringing him back. . 

Beatrix was cast to the floor as both inhabitants of Amethyst's body began to fight. With no vision, her other senses went into overdrive. She could hear the snowdrops. She could also hear his heartbeat and it was slowing. 

"You fool!" Screamed Carnage. "Coral! Return control to me! I command you!" 

_Footsteps in the distance..._

__

__"You are already dead! Forget your perversions and give me your mind." 

"No!" This time it was Amethyst's voice. "I want to kill her! Me! Not you!" 

There was a shrill whistle in the night sky, quite unlike anything Beatrix had heard. It was an eerie sound, that called to her like a mother to her child. The rhythmic pattern of the snow drops became uneven, something was changing their tune, something was preventing some of the snowflakes from reaching the floor. 

Her eyes were blind but she could see, sound was converted to sight as she lay on the soaked ground. She knew exactly where Carnage stood. She also knew what the whistle was. The blind warrior's working arm shot into the air and grasped a familiar object. Her sword lay firmly in her grasp. 

"Beatrix! Take him out!" Lani smiled proudly as Beatrix was able to catch the sword that she had thrown. She had to admit, it was a close call, if the blade had fallen any lower, it could very well have injured Beatrix. 

As Carnage and Amethyst continued to argue, Beatrix called forth all of her remaining strength. With the force of two, one arm dragged the sword upwards. The blade sliced into Amethyst's body, from the crotch upwards. When Beatrix felt that the sword was resting inside of Amethyst's chest she paused. 

"Justice...with...a...sword!" 

The blade continued to slice through the rest of his body, shattering bone and slicing flesh. Beatrix's vision returned just in time for her to see both halves of the monster fall in separate directions. The expelled blood turned to a pool of thick slush. It was a distressing sight but Beatrix knew that the world would be safer without Amethyst Coral. 

Lani ran to Beatrix's aid, helping her friend to her feet. "Beatrix, are you okay?" As Lani lifted her, Beatrix winced in pain. The pain in her arm was excruciating 

"Uh...I'm fine, I think that bastard broke my arm though but I did it, I kept my promise. I found him Lani! I found him!" Beatrix hugged Lani tightly with her uninjured arm. During their embrace she saw Amarant come towards her. He looked disappointed. 

"Excuse me, I'm happy for you and everything but I've failed. Kaze wished that I rid the world of him." 

"You're wrong. You did keep your promise. Your attack killed him before the Eidolon he summoned granted me my turn. 

"So, together we killed him twice?" Perhaps it was the concussion but he did look genuinely confused. 

"Yes, either way we kept our promise." 

"What about the Guard? Wont they be looking for me?" 

"Look at him." Beatrix pointed to one half of Amethyst's body. They'll just think that he is the same man that they arrested. They wont notice the difference." 

"Good point. You really did think this through, didn't you?" 

"To be honest, no." 

"Hey," said Lani. "This is good and all but Bea, your arm is broken and Amarant, you must at least have concussion. What do you say we go get you both fixed?" 

"You two go ahead. I have something to do." Replied Amarant. 

Both girls began to walk away as Amarant walked to where the remnants of the shattered gem lay. Despite being buried under the snow they still glowed. He took them remnants from the ground and dropped them into his pocket. 

"Father. I wish for you to understand what I have done. You were beyond thoughts of reason and took the lives of many innocents. I miss mother too but what you did was wrong. I have granted you your freedom. Farewell." 

---------------------------------------------------- 

That night, Amarant was kept under close watch by Lani as he slept. She worried that he may never wake up due to concussion or any other ailment caused by the impact. She had only allowed him to fall asleep because was adamant that he would be fine. 

Beatrix lay sleeping in her bed, lying awkwardly with the bear lodged between the splint on her arm and her body. Gentle snores escaped her as she slept, dreaming of better days. 

There she was, Lani, General, warrior, whore, with the only two people she had ever called friends and she was sick with worry. What would happen next was a mystery, she could only hope that fate would be less cruel in future 

No matter how far they grew apart, she knew that the events they had been through would bind them together forever. 

As on the night before, Lani crawled into Beatrix's bed, planting a friendly kiss on the sleeping warrior's cheek. Taking her place at the foot of the bed, Lani cast away her worries and journeyed into dreams. She forgot her fears, forgot her pain and for a time forgot herself. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

Lani awoke at dawn. The first thing to come into her vision was Amarant, who lay sprawled across the sofa, still sleeping. 

"Big lug." She commented. 

As Lani stretched her legs and came into contact with nothing, she came to the realisation that she was the only one in the bed. She sat up quickly to inspect this. 

She was wrong. She wasn't the only one in the bed, at the top left corner of the bed sat that old brown bear. The bear's button eyes stared back at her with a sewn smile upon its face. Under the toy's left arm lay a rolled up piece of parchment. 

She removed the parchment and began to unroll it. Before she began to read what was written she took the bear and placed it under her arms, hugging it tightly. 

**_Dearest Lani,_**

**__**

**_I'm sorry that I have to leave like this. Parting with you this way brings pain to my heart, and great sorrow to my soul. Whilst I considered waking you, I thought it best that I should leave you in good thoughts and high spirits._**

**__**

**_I thank you for the suffering that you endured to aid me in my cause. Although you may not think so, your actions led me to him. I've you hadn't been so selfless and remained in Treno, I would never have been brought word of your fate, I would never have met Amarant and I never would have found him. Thank you for allowing me to fulfil my promise._**

**__**

**_Thanks to you my mother's soul shall rest._**

**__**

**_If you ever wish to find me, you know where I will be._**

**__**

**_For now, I leave you with my love and a promise that I shall never forget what you have done for me._**

**__**

**_Your friend,_**

**__**

**_Beatrix Potter._**

**__**

**_P.S I leave my bear to you so that part of me remains with you always. May she comfort you when your heart is heavy and your burdens are many._**

**__**

_--------------------------------_

__

__Outside of Treno, the morning clouds opened up above Beatrix as the chocobo that carried her charged toward Alexandria. The heavens cried and softened the earth underfoot as the bird tried to make haste. During the journey she was consumed with the sorrow that came from parting with her dear friend yet she was smiling. 

Although she had left Lani behind, she now knew that she was good and well. Best of all, Lani wasn't alone. She was with a man who would look after her, fight for her and surely die for her. 

_If only Amarant Coral had been a girl._

__

__She thought.__

__

As she rode on through the wilderness, tears and raindrops fell upon her smiling face, each indistinguishable from the other. 

----------------------- 

Well, that's the end of that chapter. In fact, that's end of this story. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed the sleepless nights that I spent writing this fic. 

To all my loyal reviewers, 

Thank you all for coming back to this story even after a month or so without updates, for pushing me to complete this story. If you never review another of my works, I still wont forget you. 

To anyone, who is interested in any of my future works, I have to apologise for the delay before I begin my next story. I'm moving into my own place soon, so I have to concentrate on that. When I move out however, I will be much more productive without the quarrelling siblings and annoying father. 

If you wish to learn of my next story read on, if not.... 

Please Review. Collapses 

----------- 

I have two ideas for a new story, I'm not sure which I will choose. 

It will either be (working titles) 

**_Battle Royale: Fatal Fantasy._**

**__**Based on the Koushin Takami novel, Battle Royale.**__**

**__**

A tale in which the protagonists of Final Fantasy 7-10 are pitted against each other in an evil game, created by a childlike god for his own dark pleasure. With the most evil scientist in Midgar as his games master, carnage I assured. 

This game gives random weapons to each of the heroes and forces all of the combatants to duke it out until only one remains. With each combatant forced to unbreakable metal collars 

set to explode when a rule is broken or a forbidden area of the battleground is entered, there is no escape. 

Friends turn on friends, lovers turn on lovers, in the end only one can survive. 

This story will include an impressive number of characters, each with their own reason to fight. 

**_OR_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Labours of Love._**

**__**Based on the Greek myth of Hercules. 

Cloud Strife has been slipping farther and farther into the depths of depression since the day that he witnessed his beloved Aeris's death. He has shunned his friends and become a reclusive alcoholic. 

When brought news of a Spirit Sage, a creature with the ability to revive the dead, from the friends he had turned his back on, Cloud drags himself out of this slump and goes on a grand quest. 

On this quest he must endure seven deadly labours but he is not alone. Although his friends cannot journey with him the Sage grants him an ally in the form of his old soldier buddy Zack. 

Will Zack's love for Aeris aid or hinder Cloud's quest. Only time will tell. 

--------------------------------------------- 


End file.
